Lost Child
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Army Wives Fanfiction. Partie 1/3 Claudia Joy, Denise, Pamela, Roxy et Roland reprennent une vie normale après ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bar...Mais une chose va changer, une jeune femme arrive en ville. Personne ne la connaît.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: "Lost Child". Auteur: Julia Avertissement : Aucun Catégorie : Drame

Résumé : Claudia Joy, Denise, Pamela, Roxy et Roland reprenne une vie normale après se qu'il s'est passé dans le bar. Chacun d'eux retrouve leur quotidien sur la base, leur travail, la famille... Mais une chose va changer, une jeune femme arrive en ville. Personne ne la connaît. Elle amène avec elle une petite fille et un lourd secret qui bouleversera la vie de tous.

Disclaimer : La série Army Wives ne m'appartient pas ; elle est la propriété de Katherine Furgate, Mark Gordon, ABC et Lifetime .Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.

Nous sommes dans l'après midi. Il fait beau, le soleil donne des couleurs aux feuilles des arbres et aux façades des immeubles en briques. Une vieille américaine grise faisant un bruit de tôle froissée arrive sur le parking devant le bar où travaille Roxy. Elle se gare. A son volant se trouve une jeune femme. Ses cheveux dorés ondulent sur ses épaules nues. Elle doit être âgée d'à peine 20 ans. Elle sort de sa poche de Jeans un papier griffonné. Elle relit rapidement la note. Ses grands yeux bleus quittent le papier pour se poser sur le bâtiment. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était bien là. La jeune femme prit son sac et se retourna. Sur la banquette arrière au milieu de nombreux paquets et cartons, était assise dans un siège auto une petite fille. Elle a les mêmes yeux bleus que la jeune femme mais ses cheveux sont sombres, presque noirs. Cette fillette doit avoir à peine quatre ans, elle sert contre elle son ours en peluche abîmé en souriant.

-Ma grande maman reviens ! Tu peux rester ici sagement en attendant ?

La jeune femme regarda sa fille qui continuait de lui sourire.

-Non bien sûr tu ne peux pas, murmura t elle, allez viens avec moi ! Si on ne me prends pas parce que suis une maman et bien tanpis ! Ils iront chercher mieux ailleurs ! Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

La petite fille fit 'oui' de la tête et la jeune femme sourit. Elle sortit et fit le tour de la voiture pour la détacher. Une fois fait, elles entrèrent toutes les deux mains dans la main dans le bar encore vide. Les chaises étaient remontées sur les tables et il traînait un balai et un seau

.- On n'est pas encore ouvert ! Lança une voix de jeune femme continua sa progression avec la petite fille.

- Excusez se retourna et lui sourit.

- Bonjour, je…je crois savoir que vous cherché une serveuse !

- Bonjour, oui nous en cherchons une.

La jeune femme tendit sa main libre en souriant

.- Lily Roberts!

- Roxy Leblanc ! dit celle ci en lui serrant la main. Et comment s'appelle cet ange ? Demanda Roxy en ce penchant vers la petite -ci se cacha derrière les jambes de sa mère.

-Allons ne te cache pas ma puce, elle sourit. Excusez la elle est très timide. Elle s'appelle Katy. Répondit Lily en regardant sa fille qui avait levé le visage vers elle et qui lui souriait à présent.

-Bonjour Katy ! Dit Roxy en souriant. C'est une très jolie petite fille que vous sourit et caressa la tête de sa fille.

-Oui…elle est merveilleuse !

-Bon eh bien vous venez pour l'annonce c'est ça ?

-Oui !

-Vous êtes disponibles tous les soirs ?

-Oui.

-Vous connaissez les cocktails et les mélanges de base ? Et vous avez une assez bonne mémoire pour prendre les commandes des clients ?

-Sans problème j'ai déjà travaillée dans un bar, je connais tout ça !

-Vous n'êtes pas trop maladroite ?

-Non je ne casse que très rarement des objets.

-Très bien je vais devoir vous faire confiance ! Nous avons vraiment besoin de quelqu'un. Je vous prends à l'essai, ça vous va ?

-Oui…très bien merci ! Répondit Lily en souriant.

-Soyez ici se soir à 18 heures ! s'apprêtât à partir mais se retourna.

-Excusez moi, je viens d'arriver, vous pourriez me conseiller un motel où nous pouvons rester avant de trouver quelque chose ?

-Oui bien sûr, tenez, elle prit un stylo et un papier et nota, voici l'adresse, se n'est pas le grand luxe mais vous y serez tranquille. Il se trouve à la sortie de la ville.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit Lily en prenant le papier que lui tendit Roxy.

-De rien, a ce soir alors ! Au revoir mademoiselle, dit Roxy a la petite qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard une seule -ci lui fit un signe de la main.

-Au revoir, dit Lily avant de sortir avec l'installa à nouveau dans son siège auto.

-Voilà tu vois, c'est déjà un début ! J'ai du travail ! Ensuite on va pouvoir habiter dans un appartement et plus tard peut être même dans une petite maison avec un jardin. Tu vas voir Katy je suis sûre que nous n'auront plus à partir d'ici. C'est tellement beau comme endroit.

La jeune femme la serra contre elle, elle l'embrassa et ferma la porte. Une fois au volant elle se tourna à nouveau.

-Ma grande ça te dit d'aller manger une bonne glace à la fraise avant d'aller à l'hôtel ?

Un large sourire était né sur le visage de la petite fille.

-Ok on y va alors !Lily démarra et rejoignit le centre ville où elle acheta une glace et se balada main dans la main avec sa fille.

L'après midi passée, elles arrivèrent au motel que lui avait indiquée Roxy. Elle y prit une chambre et toutes les deux explorèrent leur nouveau logement. Il y avait une grande pièce avec un seul grand lit, une penderie, un petit meuble sur lequel était posé une télévision ainsi qu'un fauteuil qui se trouvait tout à coté. Dans la pièce juxtaposée, se trouvait la douche, la toilette, un petit meuble de rangements sous un petit lavabo et un grand miroir au dessus de celui-ci. Lily ramena deux valises qu'elle laissa tombée à coté du lit et Katy s'y assit.

-Roxy nous l'a dit ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est provisoire…je te le promets !Son regard balaya une nouvelle fois la pièce.

-Eh mais regardes il y à une télé !Lily se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'alluma, elle bidouilla quelque chose et s'assit sur le lit à coté de Katy.

-Et voilà comme ça tu pourras regarder les dessins animés ! C'est pas chouette ça ?Toute deux sourirent.

-Tu restes sage ? Maman va prendre sa douche. Il va bientôt falloir que j'aille travailler, elle caressa la joue de sa fille et entra dans la salle de bain.

Lily ressortie 15 minutes plus tard, douchée et changée. Sa fille regardait toujours la TV sagement assise sur le lit. Lily regarda l'heure elle devait se dépêcher, elle ne voulait surtout pas être en retard pour son premier jour. Elle avait vraiment besoin de ce boulot, pour payer le motel et s'occuper de sa fille.

-Allez Katy on y va !Elle éteignit la TV et la petite fille manifesta un grognement de mécontentement.

-Ne ronchonne pas ! Tu sais que je dois travailler et je n'ai personne pour s'occuper de toi ! Tu viens avec moi, je dirais à Roxy que s'est exceptionnel !

-C'est toujours comme ça !

-Ecoute, Lily se mit à genoux devant elle et la prit par la taille, je t'ai promis que ça changerait. Je te l'ai promis non ?

-Oui.

-Bon alors, je tiens toujours mes promesses ! C'est la dernière fois. La dernière ville et le dernier motel…Lily sourit et prit sa fille dans ses bras, après c'est fini, murmura Lily en caressant ses cheveux.

Une fois séparées, Lily prit le petit sac de Katy, elle y fourra des crayons de couleurs, des coloriages, des biscuits secs, de l'eau et une petite compote. Elle aida Katy à se changer et toute deux montèrent en voiture pour rejoindre le bar où la jeune femme allait commencer son nouveau travail.

Quelques personnes se trouvaient à l'intérieur du bar. Lily se dirigea vers Roxy qu'elle vit immédiatement.

-Roxy ? Excusez moi !

-Oui ? Elle se retourna, Ah Lily !

-Je voulais vous demander est se qu'il y a un endroit où Katy pourrait restée pendant mon service ?

-Vous voulez la garder ici ?

-Je n'ai pas trop le choix, je viens d'arriver et je ne connais personne pour la garder, c'est une petite fille très sage et très calme.

-C'est délicat pour une fillette de cet age.

-Je comprendrais que vous ne me preniez pas mais…j'ai vraiment besoin de ce boulot !

-Et moi j'ai vraiment besoin d'une serveuse ! Dit Roxy en souriant.

-C'est provisoire, le temps que je trouve une baby-sitter !

-Ok venez ! Je vais vous montrer un endroit où elle peut rester.

-Merci beaucoup !

-Mais c'est provisoire !

-Oui oui !

Toutes les trois arrivèrent dans une petite pièce. Roxy trouva une couverture qu'elle mit sur le canapé abîmé. Il y avait une petite table ronde avec deux chaises et des cartons empilés dans un coin. Lily enleva le sac des épaules de Katy et le posa sur la table. Elle se mit à croupis devant elle.

-Tu restes là ma puce, je viendrais le plus souvent possible te voir. Tu as des crayons de couleurs, des coloriages, quelques gâteaux, de l'eau et une compote. Je viendrais pendant ma pose pour manger avec toi ! Ok ?

Katy fit 'oui' de la tête en souriant. Lily répondit à son sourire et lui caressa la joue.

-A toute à l'heure, je t'aime !

Elle lui fit un câlin et se releva. Roxy observait la scène de loin, elles étaient très proches toutes les deux. Lily avait une adorable petite fille. La jeune femme lui accorda un dernier sourire et sortit.

-Roxy, je voulais vous demander pour ma pose, je pourrai la prendre aux alentours de 19 heures30 ? C'est pour Katy que je puisse être avec elle pour le repas.

-Oui bien sûr pas de problème.

-Merci !Les deux femmes rejoignirent la salle.

Roxy lui montra tout se qu'il y avait à savoir. Les premiers clients arrivèrent progressivement. Lily faisait des allez retours réguliers dans la réserve pour voir si tout allait bien chez sa fille. Un peu plus tard elle prit sa pose pour rester avec elle pendant le repas et revint aussitôt après. Son service prit enfin fin beaucoup plus tard. Elle chercha Katy dans la petite pièce pour rentrer au motel. La fillette ne se réveilla pas jusque dans le lit. Après avoir prit une rapide douche, Lily se coucha à ses coté. Elle la prit contre elle et s'endormie épuisée.

Une semaine avait déjà passée. Chaque soir Lily n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'emmener Katy avec elle. Roxy ne s'en plaignait pas. Lily travaillais efficacement et apprenais vite. Katy quant à elle était très calme et restait sagement dans la pièce qu'on lui avait réservée. Malgré ses nombreux allés retours, Lily assurait parfaitement le service. Mais Roxy s'inquiétait pour la fillette. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour une petite fille. Elle ne devait pas rester dans la petite pièce sombre tout les soirs, seule. C'était décidé, elle en parlerait à ses amis. Ils venaient ce soir. Sans doute que l'un d'entre eux savait où Lily pourrait trouver une baby-sitter. Roxy se rappela qu'à son arrivée ils avaient tous été très amicaux avec elle, il le serait avec Lily, elle le savait.

-Salut !

-Salut Pamela ! Je te sers quoi ?

-Vodka !Roxy fit les gros yeux mais s'exécuta.

-Ca, va ?

-Oui…ça va ! Je me suis prise un peu la tête à la radio et j'ai besoin d'une vodka !

-Qu'est se qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler là maintenant !

-Ok !Roland arriva et fit les bises à ses deux amies.

-Bonsoir !

-Comment ça va ?

-Bien !

-Joan ?

-Ca va mieux !

-Vous avez parlez du bébé ?

-Un peu.

-Et ? Demandèrent Roxy et Pamela en même temps.

-J'ai envie de cet enfant, je ne sais pas si elle le veux, je ne sais pas si on va se remettre ensembles… Un whisky s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça je suis venu me détendre!

-D'accord…murmura Roxy qui le servit.

-Hey Salut ! Dit Claudia Joy en arrivant avec le sourire.

-Ah ben au moins ça va chez quelqu'un ! dit Roxy avec le sourire.

-Oui ça va merci. Je pendrais…un soda s'il te plait !Roxy la servit pendant que Claudia salua ses amis.

-Et voilà !

-Merci ! Denise n'est pas là ? Demanda Claudia.

-Elle fini sa garde, elle devrai arriver dans une trentaine de minute, répondit Roland.

-Bon en attendant qu'elle arrive je dois vous parler de quelque chose !

Tout trois se tournèrent vers Roxy.

-Vous voyez la jeune fille là-bas ? Près du billard avec le haut noir ?

Ils jetèrent tous un regard dans la direction indiquée et virent Lily apporter deux bières à deux jeunes hommes.

-Elle a une petite fille de quatre ans qui passe toutes les nuits dans la réserve du bar.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Claudia en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Eh bien Lily vient d'arriver en ville, elle n'a ni famille, ni amis ici, personne pour garder sa petite fille, elle doit l'emmener ici avec elle. Je me demandais si vous connaissiez quelqu'un qui pourrait la garder. Elle est adorable cette gamine !

-Désolée mais ma baby-sitter ne bosse pas le soir ! Répondit Pamela.

-Et la mienne est à son plafond ! Dit déçu Roxy.

-j'ai encore un peu de temps pour me soucier de ça ! Intervint Roland en souriant. Mais je peux me renseigner à l'hôpital !

-Oui mais elle n'est pas issue d'une famille de Marines !

-C'est que de ce coté là ils sont plutôt étroit d'esprit !-Je pourrai le faire ! Intervint Claudia.

Ses amis la regardèrent étonnés et elle poursuivit.

-Michael travail beaucoup, Amanda est partie pour l'université, Emmelin sort souvent avec ses amies. Garder une petite fille de quatre je pense que s'est dans mes cordes ! Et cette jeune fille à l'air très gentille, elle besoin d'un coup de main. Je peux bien lui rendre ce service !

-Tu crois que tu pourrais ?

-Sans problème ! Ca me fera du bien de me sentir un peu utile.

-Ok je lui en parle et je vois avec elle quand vous pouvez vous rencontrer !

Les amis continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien. Ils s'assirent à une table au fond du bar et Roxy prit sa pose pour bavarder avec eux. Denise entra et se dirigea vers ses amis. Elle les salua avec un timide sourire de fatigue.

-Hey ça va ? Tu as l'air fatiguée ! Demanda Claudia en passant sa main sur l'épaule de Denise.

-J'ai eu une dure journée et une dure semaine à l'hôpital.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Euh…une limonade s'il te plait !

-LILY ? UNE LIMO ! Cria Roxy a l'attention de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci acquiesça et s'exécuta.

-C'est dur d' avoir prit du galon n'est se pas ? Demanda Roland en souriant.

-Oui comme tu dis !

-Mais bon peut être qu'un jour on aura un médecin à notre table ! Tous rirent.

-Moi j'imagine bien ; Madame Denise Sherwood médecin en chef ! Poursuivit Roland sous les rirent de ses amies.

Lily qui était en train d'arriver avec le verre de limonade, chancela et il se brisa aux pieds de Denise. La jeune femme la fixait des yeux. Tout les cinq la regardèrent.

-Ex…excusez moi, je…je vais vous en chercher un autre…bredouilla Lily en baissant les yeux devant le regard de Denise.

-Ce n'est pas grave mademoiselle !

Lily acquiesça et se baissa pour ramasser les éclats de verres. Denise quitta sa chaise et l'aida.

-Excusez moi mais…est se que je vous connais ?

-Je…non je ne pense pas Madame ! Je viens d'arriver en deux se levèrent.

-Lily est ma nouvelle serveuse, elle vient de New York !

-De New York? Demanda Denise. Alors j'ai dus vous confondre avec quelqu'un! Excusez moi mademoiselle. Dit Denise en souriant.

-Ce n'est rien…je vais vous chercher un autre verre. fit demi tour et s'afféra à nouveau derrière le bar.

-Ta serveuse n'est pas un peu étourdie ? Demanda Pamela avec un sourire.

-Depuis qu'elle est ici s'est le premier verre qu'elle me casse !

-Dommage Denise s'est tombée sur toi !Celle-ci ne répondit pas et repris sa place.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis sûre d'avoir déjà vu cette fille.-Sans doute en ville cette semaine !

-Oui sans doute, murmura Denise.

Lily revint rapidement avec un deuxième verre et lui posa.

-Lily tu cherches toujours quelqu'un pour Katy ? Demanda Roxy.

-Oui.

-Eh bien je te présente Claudia Joy Holden, une amie.-Madame, dit Lily en lui serrant la main.

-Elle a une proposition à te faire, poursuivit Roxy.

-Roxy nous a parlé de votre petite fille, je peux vous la garder si vous le voulez ! Rester avec elle pendant le temps de votre service !

-Je…c'est très gentil de votre part mais je ne gagne pas assez d'argent pour vous payer.

-Vous n'aurez pas besoin, je vous le propose gratuitement.

-Oui mais je vis à l'hôtel ! Je n'ai pas d'appartement.

-Dans ce cas elle peut venir chez moi, j'ai une maison et beaucoup de pièces vides.

-Je…je suis vraiment touchée que vous me le proposiez mais je ne peux pas accepter.

-Pourquoi ?Personne ne semblait comprendre la réaction de la jeune femme. « Peut être par la peur de gêner ! » Pensa Claudia Joy.

-je ne peux pas je suis désolée !Lily fit demi tour et partit

.-Pourquoi ne pourrait elle pas ? Dit Pamela formulant ainsi les pensées des autres.

-Je ne sais pas ! répondit Roxy en la regardant derrière le soirée se termina, tout le monde quitta le bar.

Claudia Joy dit à Roxy qui si Lily changeait d'avis elle maintenait son offre. Roxy promit de lui parler. La jeune femme revint en salle avec Katy dans les bras et ses affaires sur le dos. Roxy l'arrêtât avant qu'elle ne sorte.

-Lily attends ! Pourquoi ne pas accepter l'offre de Claudia ? Se serai mieux pour Katy !

-C'est très gentil et c'est vrai que cette situation n'est pas facile pour Katy mais, je ne peux pas confier ma fille à ton amie !

-Mais pourquoi ?

Lily hésita un court instant, puis dire la vérité lui sembla une meilleure solution.

-Roxy est se que tu as déjà entendue parler Katy ?

Elle réfléchi. Non s'était vrai a présent que Lily lui disait, elle n'avait jamais entendue la voix de la petite fille. Lily poursuivit.

-Katy est sourde ! Elle lit sur les lèvres et communique avec le langage des signes. Madame Holden ne peut pas s'en occuper !

-Je vois…mais Lily ça ne peut plus durer, elle ne peut pas passer toutes ses nuits ici !

-Je sais et je comprendrai si tu….

-Non je te garde ! Mais laisse moi en parler autour de moi.

-Non je ne préfère pas ! S'il te plait ! Je me débrouillerais, je me suis toujours débrouillé avec ma fille.

-Sauf que cette Lily ça ne va plus ! Tu as besoin d'aide !

-Tu ne peux pax me l'apporter !

-C'est se que tu crois mais tu te trompe complètement ! Laisses moi t'aider !Lily ne disait plus rien.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Roxy tenait absolument à l'aider. Personne ne s'était jamais comporté de cette manière avec elles.

-Très bien…comme tu sourit. Elles se saluèrent et Lily regagna le motel avec Katy.

Durant la semaine suivante, Roxy parla de Katy et de Lily à ses amis. Denise trouva à travers l'hôpital un groupe de formation qui apprenait le langage des signes. Claudia Joy décida de s'y inscrire. Elle se devait d'aider cette jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle devait le faire. Katy continuait de venir dans la réserve le soir. Tous les jours elle se promenait à la main de sa mère dans les rues de Chalerston ne voulant pas rester dans le motel. Les appartements étaient trop chers, Lily ne pouvait pas payer de loyer. Son salaire permettait à acheter des vêtements et des habits à sa fille. Katy n'avait presque aucun jouet et Lily avait le cœur brisé lorsque les yeux de sa fille brillaient devant les vitrines des magasins. Elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. La petite fille serrait toujours contre elle son vieil ours blanc abîmé par endroit. Lily se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée, elle travaillait beaucoup et dormait peut. Elle ne prenait pas soin de sa santé, s'occupant avant tout de sa fillette. Ce soir elle finissait un peu plus tôt. Roxy avait retrouvé ses amies. Lily les observait de loin, discrètement. Mais Claudia Joy la vit et se dirigea vers elle.

-Lily ?

-Madame Holden !

-Appelez moi acquiesça en souriant.

-Je sais pour votre fille, son handicap, Roxy nous en a parlé ! Et je vous renouvelle ma proposition. Depuis notre dernière rencontre je fréquente un cours pour apprendre le langage des signes.

-Quoi vous…vous faites ça pour nous ?

-Oui après tout c'est une langue comme une autre ! Dit Claudia en souriant.

-Mais vous êtes sûre que vous le voulez ?

-Oui ! Faites moi confiance !

-A vrai dire faire confiance n'est pas vraiment ma principale qualité !

-Ca viendra ne vous en faites pas.

-Je…si vous voulez je peux vous présenter Katy, c'est l'heure de ma pose !

-Oui avec joie !

-Je vais la chercher ! répondit Lily avec le quitta la salle et rejoignit la réserve.

Katy ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle chercha partout, paniquée. Toutes ses affaires se trouvaient sur la table mais elle ne la trouvait nul part. Elle revint dans la salle auprès de Claudia Joy.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je ne la trouve pas ! Je ne sais pas ou elle est !

Lily jeta des regards dans toutes les directions.

-Lily par ici ! Lança tenait par la main la petite fille.

-Katy ! Dit Lily en se dirigeant vers elle. Qu'est se que tu as fais ? J'ai eu peur ! Tu étais où ?

-Je l'ai vu dans les toilettes, j'ai pensé que ça ne pouvait être que elle ! Intervint Denise.

-Merci. Elle prit sa fille dans les bras.

-Mais comment avait vous fait pour qu'elle vous suive ? Katy ne fait jamais confiance à personne !

-Vous voyez que non !

Denise sourit en chatouillant le nez de la petite fille qui rit dans les bras de sa mère.

-Merci Madame Sherwood !

-De rien ! Mais appelez moi Denise !

Lily sourit et reposa Katy sur le sol.

-Ma grande j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Voici Claudia. C'est elle qui va s'occuper de toi quand je travaille.

-Non !

-Katy écoute je ne peux pas te garder avec moi, Claudia est très gentille et…

-Elle est comme les autres !

-Non mon cœur, Claudia apprend à parler comme toi !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui c'est petite fille regarda Claudia avec le sourire puis Denise.

-Comment elle s'appelle cette dame ?Lily voulut répondre mais Denise fut plus rapide.

-Je m'appelle Denise !

-Vous parlez le langage des signes ? Demanda Lily étonnée.

-Oh non je ne connais que les bases !

-Elle est très gentille, je l'aime bien et elle ressemble à la poupée que j'ai vu dans le magasin, elle est aussi jolie !

-Katy vous apprécie Denise, elle dit que vous êtes gentille et très jolie, vous ressemblez à une poupée qu'elle a vu en ville.

Denise sourit.

-Merci, tu es très jolie aussi Katy ! Celle-ci sourit et regarda à nouveau Claudia puis revint à sa mère.

-D'accord je veux bien rester avec Claudia.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui elle à l'air aussi gentille.

-Claudia ? Katy accepte que vous vous occupiez d'elle

-Merci Katy, je suis contente que tu acceptes !

-Maman, elle sait faire des gâteaux au chocolat comme toi ?

-Je ne sais pas ma puce…Katy demande si vous savez faire des gâteaux au chocolat.

-Bien sûr, avec des noisettes en plus !

Un large sourire illumina le visage de la petite fille.

-Eh bien voilà, elle vous a adopté Claudia !

-Denise viendra aussi ?

-Elle demande si vous viendrez la voir aussi de temps en temps Denise !

-Bien sûr avec joie ! Katy sourit une nouvelle fois.

-Je dirais qu'elle vous a adoptée toute les deux ! Intervint Roxy qui se tenait tout à coté.

-Maman je peux rester avec elles ?

-Ce soir ?-Oui s'il te plait !

-Katy me demande si elle peut rester avec vous deux jusqu'à la fin de mon service ! Je finis dans deux heures.

-Pour moi il n'y pas de problème, répondit Claudia.

-Moi non plus, je n'avais pas prévue de rentrer tôt !

-Merci…Lily se tourna à nouveau vers sa fille, Katy s'est d'accord mais tu es sage hein ?

-Promis !

Lily la prit dans ses bras. Une fois séparées, elle se releva. Katy prit les mains de Claudia et de Denise, son ours tomba. Elle voulu le ramasser mais ne voulait pas lâcher les mains de ses nouvelles amies. Claudia le prit avec elle et toutes les trois allèrent s'assoirent à la table au fond de la salle. Claudia prit Katy sur ses genoux et Denise la faisait jouer avec l'ourson.

-Merci Roxy…Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça ! Elle ne fait jamais confiance à personne à part moi et avec Denise et Claudia elle à l'air tout a fait à l'aise…merci !

-De rien…

Elles se sourient et se remettaient au travail. Katy s'endormie dans les bras de Denise qui l'avait prise après Claudia. Toutes les trois s'étaient entraînées pendant de longues minutes à parler en signes. Elles l'avaient pris comme un jeu. Katy était ravie d'être le professeur. Elle montrait différents objets et tentait d'apprendre aux deux femmes la manière dont on les exprimait. Lily avait fini son service et se dirigea vers elles.

-Votre fille est adorable Lily, dit Denise en la regardant dormir contre elle.

-Merci.-Tenez, voici mon adresse, dit Claudia en lui tendant un papier, passez demain dans l'après midi, je ferai des gateaux au chocolat !Lily sourit.

-Merci, avec des gateaux vous aurez Katy dans votre poche s'est sûr ! Cette petite puce est une grande gourmande !

Elle mit son petit sac sur l'épaule et prit délicatement Katy des bras de Denise.

-A demain alors.

-A demain.

-Au revoir Denise.

-Au revoir, a bientôt ! Je ne tiendrai pas très longtemps sans revoir cette demoiselle !

Lily les salua et salua Roxy. Elle rentra au motel et coucha sa fille. Elle prit une rapide douche et se coucha à coté d'elle dans les draps. Elle était soulagée mais ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Katy se sentait si bien avec ces deux femmes qu'elle ne connaissait à peine. Elle repensa à cette image, Katy lovée dans les bras de Denise. Elle sourit. Lily se sentait apaisée, sans trop savoir pourquoi elle sentait que les choses iraient mieux à présent, elle commençait à faire un peu plus confiance. Cette fois c'était vraiment différent. Lily s'endormie en serrant sa fille qui contre elle.

Après le déjeuner, Lily et Katy se préparèrent pour rendre visite à Claudia Joy. La fillette portait une robe rose aux bordures en dentelle blanche. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une tresse qui partait du haut de sa tête jusqu'au haut de son dos. Lily lui avait mise deux barrettes en forme de papillon. Elles ne retenaient aucun cheveu discipliné de la petite fille mais lui donnait un peu plus de beauté et de gaieté. Lily s'était également coiffée avec soin. A la différence de sa fille, elle devait batailler dur pour tenter de faire tenir sa queue de cheval. La jeune femme portait un jean abîmé et une tunique noire à fines bretelles. Katy n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Lily lui passa ses chaussures blanches et l'embrassa sur le nez.

-Prête mademoiselle ?

-Oui !

-Alors allons y !

Toutes deux sortirent main dans la main et prirent le chemin du domicile de Claudia Joy. Celle-ci préparait un thé et sortait du frigo plusieurs jus de fruit. Elle ne savait pas ce que buvait Katy et en prit de toute sorte. Une fois l'eau chaude versée dans une tisanière et les tasses posées sur un plateau, elle sortit une assiette et y plaça les fondants au chocolat qu'elle avait fait le matin même. Tout était prêt. Il ne manquait plus que ces deux invitées. Claudia jeta un œil à un livre qui se trouvait sur la table devant elle. Elle relue quelques lignes en faisant des gestes avec ses mains. On sonna. Claudia Joy sourit et ferma d'un coup le livre. Elle sortit de la pièce et alla ouvrir.

-Hey bonjour !Lily et Katy se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte en souriant.

-Bonjour Claudia.

-Bonjour Katy, comment va tu ? Demanda Claudia dans un langage des signes approximatif.

-Bien maman et moi on est contentes de venir !

-Eh bien moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir toutes les deux.

-C'est très jolie chez toi !

-Katy on dit chez vous, la corrigea la jeune femme.-

Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle se tourna vers la fillette, tu peux me dire tu !

Elle sourit et Claudia Joy les fit entrer dans la maison. Katy avait les yeux grands ouverts. On aurait dit qu'elle était entrée dans un palais des milles et une nuits, remplis de pierres précieuses. L'hôte fit entrer ses invitées dans le salon où elles prirent place. Lily ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle se sentait un peu gênée. Elle aurait voulu la remercier encore une fois. Elle était heureuse de se trouver à cet endroit, que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle et de sa fille comme Claudia Joy le faisait.

-Katy tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui.

-J'ai des jus de fruit dans la cuisine, viens avec moi tu choisiras celui qui te plait !

Katy regarda sa maman qui acquiesça en souriant. Une fois seule, la jeune femme examina les lieux. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce chaleureuse, où se trônait une multitude de photos sur les meubles. Elle se leva et les examina de plus près. Elle y vit une Claudia Joy plus jeune au bras d'un homme. Sur une autre se trouvaient deux jeunes femmes qui semblaient être par leur ressemblance deux sœurs et sans nul doute les filles de Claudia. A la vue de ces photos, Lily compris que vivait ici une famille heureuse et unie. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo où se trouvait Claudia Joy, Denise, Roxy ainsi que les deux autres personnes qui s'étaient trouvés dans le bar avec elles. Lily prit doucement le cadre et Claudia Joy revint dans la pièce avec le plateau. Katy marchait devant. Elle avait une petite moustache de chocolat. Lily se tourna vers les nouvelles venues.

-Je vois que mademoiselle a goûtée à vos chocolats !

-Quoi ?...Non ! Dit Claudia Joy en posa ses affaires sur la table basse et Katy tendit sa petite main pour prendre un nouveau gâteau.

-Katy ne mange pas tout ! -Je les ai fait pour vous ! Murmura Claudia.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et regarda à nouveau la photo qu'elle tenait.

-Vous connaissez Roxy et Denise, commença Claudia Joy avant que Lily puisse dire quoique se soit. Voici Roland et Pamela mes amis !

-Comment vous êtes vous connus ? Demanda Lily en reposant la photo sur le meuble.

-Eh bien nous avons un grand point commun !

Les deux femmes s'assirent et Lily fronça les sourcils. « Ils semblent pourtant tellement différents ! » Pensa la jeune femme.

-Nous sommes tous conjoints de militaires.

-Ah oui j'ai vu la photo avec votre époux et Roxy m'a dit que son mari se trouvait au front en ce moment.

-Oui elle a épousée le soldat Leblanc, Pamela Chase Moran, Roland le Lieutenant Colonel Burton, Denise le Major Sherwood et moi le Comandant Holden.

-Je vois…vous semblez proche de Madame Sherwood !

-Nous nous connaissons depuis des années, c'est ma meilleure amie.

-Mm.-Pour vous parler un peu de moi, j'ai deux filles, Emmelin et Amanda. Emmelin est encore au lycée et Amanda est partie pour l'Université il y a un mois.

-Vous avez l'air d'être une famille heureuse !

-Vous savez dans toutes les familles il y a des hauts et des bas !

-Oui, prononça Lily dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Et vous ? Parlez moi un peu de votre vie, de votre parcours. Comment se fait il qu'une femme aussi jeune que vous s'occupe seule de son enfant ?

-Je…j'ai perdus mes parents il y a quelques années. Katy était déjà née. Alors j'ai arrêtée mes études et je me suis occupée d'elle. New York n'est pas une ville pour élever une petite fille alors je suis partie avec elle.

-Je suis désolée pour vos parents ! Dit Claudia Joy avec sincérité. Mais …pourquoi être venue à Chalerston ?

-Eh bien…le climat ! La beauté des lieux, l'architecture est magnifique, les éclairages sont sublimes !

-Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître !

-Avant la mort de mes parents, j'ai étudiée l'art à l'Université pendant deux ans !

-Et vous n'avez plus aucune famille ?

-Non, je suis fille unique, mes parents l'étaient également et puis…avoir un enfant à 17 ans ne vous donne pas une excellente réputation ! Les gens se détournent de vous !

-Oui je comprends ! Donc vous travaillez depuis deux ans !

-Oui c'est ça ! J'enchaîne les petits boulots. J'espère pouvoir trouver quelque chose qui me plaise vraiment mais comme je n'ai pas passé de diplôme c'est un peu plus compliqué!

Lily sourit timidement et regarda Katy qui finissait d'engloutir son troisième morceau de gâteau. Elle prit une petite serviette en papier et essuya la moustache de sa fille.

-En tout cas, repris Claudia Joy, votre fille est merveilleuse !

-Oui c'est sans nul doute la meilleure chose que j'ai accomplie dans ma vie ! Répondit Lily en regardant Katy.

-Tu parles de moi ?La jeune femme ri.

-Oui je parle de toi mon cœur !

L'après midi se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les deux femmes discutèrent de choses et d'autres apprenant ainsi à mieux se connaître. La fin de la journée approcha et l'heure pour Lily de prendre son service arriva à grand pas. Katy passerait sa première soirée chez Claudia Joy. Celle-ci débarrassa pendant que la jeune femme parlait à la fillette.

-Tu vas rester avec Claudia d'accord ?

-Super !

-Je repasse te prendre à la fin de mon service !

-D'accord.

-Tu es sage promis ? Tu sais Claudia est très gentille alors j'espère que tu le sera avec elle aussi !

-Oui.-Bon…si il a quoique se soit, tu m'en parle quand je viens te chercher d'accord ?-Oui maman.

-Je t'aime, dit Lily en chatouillant le petit nez de sa fille.

-Moi aussi sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

Claudia Joy observait la scène de loin. Elle n'avait pas tout compris mais elle voyait qu'elles s'aimaient beaucoup toutes le deux.

-Je vous la laisse ! Dit Lily dans le couloir.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas !

-Merci Claudia !

-Ce n'est rien je vous l'ai déjà dit !Lily acquiesça en souriant.

-Denise viendra nous voir au courant de la soirée !

-J'en connais une qui sera ravie ! Elle n'a pas arrêté de me parler de vous et de Denise toute la matinée !

-Tu parles encore de moi ?

-Oui…saluez la de ma part !

-Pas de problème

!-Au revoir Claudia et encore merci.

-Au revoir.

-A toute à l'heure ma puce.

Lily déposa un dernier baiser sur ses cheveux et se retourna une dernière fois et vit Katy et Claudia Joy dans l'embrasure de la porte. Toutes deux lui faisaient des mouvements de main. Lily y répondit et démarra.

Il devait être 19 heures 30 minutes à présent. Claudia Joy préparait un repas pour elle et Katy. Michael rentrerait une nouvelle fois tard. Son nouveau poste l'occupait beaucoup et Claudia Joy était ravie de pouvoir être avec la fillette. Elles passèrent à table. Katy mangea de tout avec appétit. Claudia Joy comprit ce que Lily lui avait dit ; cette fillette était une grande gourmande et pleine de joie de vivre. On sonna à la porte et Claudia Joy se leva pour aller ouvrir.

-Je reviens -ci acquiesça et Claudia Joy sortit de la pièce.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir Denise, les deux femmes se firent les bises et Denise entra, ça va ?

-Oui bien, merci ! Je ne dérange pas ?

-Non tu plaisantes ! Nous étions en train de dîner…tu veux t'asseoir manger avec nous ?

-Non merci, j'ai pris quelque chose avant de quitter l'hôpital.

Elle arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Katy tournait le dos. Lorsqu'elle la vit, un large sourire fit son apparition sur le visage de Denise. Claudia Joy se mit devant la petite fille.

-Katy…quelqu'un est venu te voir !

Celle-ci se retourna et vit la femme lui sourire. Elle en fit de même et tendit les bras vers elle pour qu'elle la serre contre sa poitrine. C'est ce que Denise fit. Une fois séparées, elle lui parla doucement.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui !

-Claudia m'a dit que ta maman t'achetait des cahiers de coloriage et que tu avais fini le dernier alors…

Elle sortit de son dos un petit cahier de toutes les couleurs. Le sourire de Katy s'élargie encore d'avantage…

-Voilà tiens il est pour toi ! Mais fini d'abord de manger tu pourras le colorier après !

Katy acquiesça et continua son repas. Denise s'assit à la table et posa le cahier à coté d'elle. Les deux femmes discutèrent de choses et d'autres, Claudia Joy expliqua se qu'elle avait appris sur Lily.

-Je comprends cette fille, dit Denise, ça ne soit pas être facile tous les jours.

-Non c'est sûr un enfant à dix sept ans et aucune regarda Katy finir son assiette.

-C'est une jeune femme très courageuse, murmura t elle. Et le père de Katy ? Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ? Demanda Denise d'une voix plus forte en regardant son amie.

-Non, elle n'a rien dit sur lui.

-Je n'ai pas de papa !

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la fillette qui avait gesticulé.

-Qu'est se que tu as dis ma puce ?

-Je n'ai pas de papa, j'ai que ma maman.

-Tu n'as jamais vu ton papa ? Demanda Denise.-

-Non ! Il y avait un monsieur une fois mais maman m'a dit que se n'était pas mon papa et puis après on est partis pour qu'il nous trouve pas. Il était méchant avec ma maman, il criait et il lui faisait mal.

Denise et Claudia Joy se regardèrent ébahies.

-Katy, ce monsieur vous l'avez connus à New York ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Je connais pas les noms des endroits ou on était.

Les deux amies regardaient Katy sans rien dire.

-Je peux allé colorier maintenant ?

-Oui oui vas y. Mais laves toi les mains avant.

La fillette s'exécuta. Denise lui donna le cahier et la petite fille lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

-Merci, répondit Katy, avant de courrir dans le salon.

-J'ai l'impression que Lily à du endurer encore plus de choses que tu ne me l'a dis !

-Oui j'en ai aussi l' impression.

Elles débarrassèrent toutes les deux et rejoignirent la fillette dans la pièce voisine. Elle dessinait pendant qu'elles discutaient, un café à la main, de se qu'elles venaient d'apprendre. Il commençait à se faire tard. La petite fille était fatiguée, elle se coucha sur le canapé et Denise posa une couverture sur elle. Elle s'endormie en quelques minutes après avoir embrassée les deux femmes.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Frank ?

-Il m'a appelé ce matin…ça va.

-Et toi ?Denise soupira.

-Comme à chaque fois qu'il part ! Anxieuse, triste…et puis je me retrouve seule à la maison…sans Jeremy…Je travaille pour ne pas y penser.

-Tu as des nouvelles de lui ?

-Non, fixait Katy dormir tranquillement.

Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ils lui manquaient tellement.

-Tout va bien j'en suis sûre ! Dit Claudia Joy en mettant la main sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Oui je l'espère, murmura Joy décida de changer de sujet avant que la tristesse ne gagne complètement le cœur de son amie.

-Tu sais que Dimanche après midi nous avons une réception !

-Ah oui c'est vrai !

-Tu n'est pas de garde j'espère ?

-Non non je viendrai !

-J'ai presque fini l'organisation ! Beaucoup on besoin de ça en ce moment…j'ai pensée inviter Lily et Katy ! Ca leur permettrait de s'amuser un peu avec les autres familles de la base ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-C'est une bonne idée !

-J'en parlerai à Lily…

Elles continuèrent de parler de cet événement prévu pour le week-end suivant. Toute la base y était conviée. En tant qu'épouse du Commandant de celle-ci, Claudia Joy se devait de s'assurer de toute l'organisation. Denise s'était proposé de l'aider, elle ne voulait pas rester seule à ruminer chez elle et voulait s'occuper l'esprit. Il se faisait tard. Claudia Joy conseilla à son amie de rentrer mais elle voulait attendre l'arrivée de Lily pour la saluer. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Michael entra

.-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir chérie.

Tous deux s'embrassèrent.

-Bonsoir Michael. Dit Denise en se levant

-Denise ! Dit il en la prenant dans les bras.

Il vit le corps de la petite fille sur le canapé.

-Qui est ce ?

-La fille d'une amie.

-A cette heure ?

-Lily travaille le soir, je garde Katy en attendant.

-C'est exceptionnel ?

-Non c'est définitif !

Denise ne disait rien et regardait leur échange. Elle sentait une pointe d'agacement dans la voix de Michael. Il avait sans doute passé une mauvaise journée vu sa mine extenuée.

-On en reparlera ! A bientôt Denise !

Puis il monta les escaliers. Les deux amies ne dirent rien. Claudia Joy soupira et s'assit. Denise en fit de même et lui prit les mains.

-Il va être en colère ! Murmura Claudia Joy. Mais cette fois je m'en fiche ! Lily a sans doute eu une vie difficile et je me dois d'aider cette gamine si je suis en mesure de le faire ! Si il ne peut pas comprendre que tout le monde n'a pas la chance que nous avons et bien tan pis !

Denise lui sourit pour soutenir sa décision. On toqua timidement à la porte. Claudia Joy alla ouvrir. Lily venait chercher sa fille.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, elle a été sage ? Il n'y a pas eu de problème ?

-Elle a été très sage, ne vous en faites pas !

Elles entrèrent dans le salon et Lily vit Denise.

-Bonsoir Denise !

-Bonsoir Lily ça va ?

-Oui merci, un peu fatiguée mais ça va !

Elle vit Katy dormir et se dirigea vers elle.

-Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps !

-Lily ?Celle-ci se tourna vers Claudia Joy.

-Dimanche nous organisons une sorte de goûter dans un parc avec les familles de la base. Je serai enchantée de vous compter parmi nous !

-Mais…mais je ne suis pas de famille de soldat…

-Ca ne fait rien ! Je tiens à se que vous veniez avec Katy ! Ca vous fera du bien.

-Vous êtes sûr ?-Oui s'il vous plait, intervint acquiesça devant l'insistance des deux femmes.

-Très bien, j'en parlerai à Katy et je vous tiens au courant.

Toutes les deux sourirent, sachant parfaitement que la fillette serait d'accord. Lily prit le sac de sa fille d'une main et le mis sur son épaule. Elle se pencha sur la fillette et la prit contre elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

-On rentre ma puce ! Murmura Lily.

Katy lui sourit et salua timidement Claudia Joy et Denise avant de refermer les yeux. Lily les remercia encore une fois et quitta le domicile de Claudia Joy pour rejoindre le motel.


	2. Chapter 2

Claudia avait tout préparé pour que la fête soit au rendez vous. Il faisait beau, le parc était éclairé par un agréable soleil. De grandes tables rondes avaient été dressées. Des fleurs et des rubans avaient été placés sur les troncs des arbres. Le cœur était à la fête et celle –ci s'annonçait agré avait passé toutes ses nuits chez Claudia Joy. Celle-ci faisait beaucoup de progrès dans le langage des signes et Denise elle-même apprenait énormément. La fillette était heureuse de passer du temps avec ses nouvelles amies lorsque sa mère travaillait. Lily quant à elle était rassurée de pouvoir la laisser à quelqu'un digne de confiance avec qui Katy s'entendait bien. Sa fille semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec les deux femmes qui étaient à ses petits soins. Aujourd'hui Lily avait sortit une vieille robe blanche qu'elle ne mettait que très rarement ainsi que de fines chaussures couleur sable à talons. Elle avait habillée sa fille de la même robe rose qu'elle avait portée la première fois chez Claudia Joy. Les petites barrettes en forme de papillon se trouvaient à nouveau dans ses cheveux. Lily finissait de se maquiller et rejoignit Katy dans la chambre.

-On y va ma grande ? On a de la chance il fait beau, ça va être une belle après midi !

Elle prit Katy par la main et toutes deux prirent la direction du parc où se déroulait la fête. Denise et Claudia Joy étaient en train d'accueillir les invités. Roxy et Pamela se trouvaient déjà assise à une table et discutaient toutes les deux Roland n'était pas venu, il devait discuter avec Joan qui refusait de le voir. Les enfants couraient dans tout les sens, les invités riaient.

-Il semblerai que c'est un assez bon travail !

-Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment Lenore ? Demanda Claudia Joy.

-Prenez le comme une remarque ! Ca pourrait être beaucoup mieux !

-Vous n'étiez pas obligée de venir !

-Bien sûr que si ! Répondit Lenore Baker sur un ton supé elle avança dans le parc. Denise et Claudia Joy échangèrent un regard et accueillir d'autres personnes. Lily se gara dans un vacarme assourdissant.

-Il va falloir que je vois se qu'il t'arrive à toi ! Dit la jeune femme à l'attention de sa voiture. Elle sortit avec Katy et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers le parc.

-Regarde comme c'est beau Katy ! Elles croisèrent plusieurs personnes qui les saluèrent. Lorsque toute deux arrivèrent à la hauteur de Denise et de Claudia Joy le sourire de Katy s'élargit considérablement.

-Bonjour !

-Hey bonjour Lily ! Dit Claudia Joy en souriant. Bonjour Katy ! Dit elle en caressant le bout du nez de la fillette.

-Bonjour.

-Comment va Hector aujourd'hui ? Demanda Claudia Joy en regardant l'ours blanc.

-Bien !-Katy, tu sais qu'il y a des gâteaux là bas ! Tu viens avec moi je te montre ? Dit Denise en lui tendant la main. Elle la prit sans hésitation et salua sa mère avec son autre main. Denise et Katy rejoignirent une table avec d'autres enfants.

-Katy se sent vraiment bien avec Madame Sherwood !

-Oui, on dirait qu'elles se connaissent depuis toujours. Il y a quelque chose entre elles !

Lily ne les quittait pas des yeux. Elle voyait sa fillette, son trésor avec cette femme respectable et respectée. Elle était heureuse pour elle. Sa petite fille semblait épanouie et débordante de vie comme jamais.

-Venez Lily, Roxy et Pamela se trouvent à la table là-bas.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Denise et Katy qui riaient puis suivit Claudia Joy qui la conduisit auprès des deux autres femmes.

-Bonjour.

-Salut Lily, répondit Roxy avec un sourire, Claudia nous a dit que tu venais avec Katy ! Mais au fait ou est cette puce ?

-Avec Denise ! Elle se régale de gâteaux !

Toutes les trois rirent et Lily s'assit. Claudia Joy les quitta en promettant de venir les voir plus tard. Lily, qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec Pamela fit plus ample connaissance avec la jeune femme. Elle jeta de réguliers coups d'œil vers sa fille qui jouait avec de autres enfants autour de la table. Denise ne se tenait pas loin et lui accorda des sourires lorsqu'elle croisait son regard. Presque deux heures plus tard, Denise revint avec Katy. Lily la prit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

-Tu étais sage avec Denise ?-Bien sûr, répondit celle-ci, Katy est toujours adorable !

Elle s'assit sur la chaise vide à coté d'elle.

-Ah c'est Elle ! Dit Lenore d'une voix glaciale en regardant Lily.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda la jeune femme qui se raidit.

-Eh bien Denise, poursuivit Lenore sans faire attention à la question de Lily, vos fréquentations se dégradent de plus en plus !

-Qu'est se que vous voulez dire par là ? Dit Lily d'une voix ou la colère faisait son apparition.

-Eh bien Mademoiselle vous semblez jeune pour avoir une fille de cet age. Sans doute avez-vous oubliez d'aller gentiment à l'école et êtes allée dans un bordel ! Vous venez de New York à se que j'ai appris ! Eh bien sachez qu'une traînée n'a rien à faire ici, nous sommes des gens respectables ! Je vous conseille de partir !

-Comment osez vous ! Intervint avait levé le ton.

Katy ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, Lenore lançait un regard froid, de mépris, à la fillette. Celle-ci avait tout compris. Elle ne put sortir de sa bouche qu'un gémissement de colère envers cette femme qui s'en prenait à sa mère. Lenore ri.

-En plus votre fille est une sotte ! Elle fit demi tour et Lily se leva d'un bond. Katy se blottit contre Denise. S'en était trop pour Lily, elle ne pouvait pas accepter ça.

-EXCUSEZ VOUS ! Lança Lily à l'attention de la -ci retourna.

-Que je fasse des excuses ? Mais voyons pourquoi ?

-D'avoir traité ma fille de sotte ! J'EXIGE QUE VOUS VOUS EXCUSIEZ !

Lenore rit et s'apprêta à partir mais Lily la retenue par le bras.

-FAITES DES EXCUSES À MA FILLE !

-Lily ! Dit Denise voyant la fureur dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

A présent toutes les personnes présentes les regardaient. Claudia Joy arriva au pas de course.

-Que vous m'insultiez moi Madame ne me pose aucun problème ! Mais ne vous prenez plus jamais à ma fille ou sinon vos sales fesses de bourgeoise coincée vont sentir se que je suis capable de leur faire !

-Ca ressemble à des menaces

!Les deux femmes se regardaient dans les yeux.

-Je ne m'excuserai pas devant cette gamine.

Lily s'apprêta à lui mettre son point dans la figure mais Claudia Joy l'en empêcha.

-Arrêtez Lily, laissée ! Calmez vous Lily, murmura Claudia Joy.

La jeune femme ne bougea plus. Elle entendit Katy pleurer contre la poitrine de Denise qui la tenait toujours contre elle. Lily lâcha Lenore qui sourit, satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait produit, et s'en alla. Tout le monde regardait Lily, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. A présent elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Elle n'était pas capable de prendre Katy pour la consoler. Lily quitta le parc précipitamment et rejoignit le bâtiment où elle se réfugia dans une salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit des bruits de talons. La porte s'ouvrit doucement.

-Lily ?

Denise entra doucement et ferma la porte derrière elle.

-Katy elle…

-Elle est avec Claudia, ça va mieux !

Les larmes avaient coulé sur les joues de la jeune femme. De longues marques noires causées par son mascara bas de gamme avaient fait leur apparition sur son visage.

-Excusez moi, j'ai tout gâché !

-Non ne dites pas ça. Ce que Lenore a fait était inacceptable…ce n'est pas votre faute.

Denise s'approcha doucement.

-Katy ne mérite pas tout ça, sanglota la regarda dans les yeux.

Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de tristesse dans les yeux d'une jeune femme.

-Je…je suis une mauvaise mère, ma fille n'est pas heureuse ! Je n'ai même pas sus la protéger des mots de cette femme ! Je n'ai pas pus la consoler !

-Ne dites pas ça, vous êtes fabuleuse avec Katy.

Lily ne répondit pas, elle continua de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Denise s'approcha encore et la prit dans ses bras. Lily s'y blottit immédiatement. Ses larmes coulaient dans le cou de Denise. Celle –ci caressait doucement ses cheveux pour la calmer.

-Ca va allez Lily…chut…calmez vous, murmura jeune femme continuait de pleurer.

Elle ne pouvait plus retenir les larmes qu'elle avait gardées trop longtemps en elle. Denise avait du mal à la calmer. Elle sentait que Lily souffrait beaucoup. Elle l'avait trouvée si courageuse, si forte. Mais à présent le roc s'ébranla d'un seul coup, sans prévenir. Elles restèrent enlacées de longues minutes avant que Lily ne se calme. La jeune femme se sentait bien dans les bras de Denise. Elle comprit enfin ce que sa fille éprouvait lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec elle. Elle se sentait en sécurité et en paix. Les larmes avaient finies de couler et elle se sépara doucement des bras de Denise. Elle lui sourit timidement et Lily essuya ses marques noires.

-Merci, murmura la jeune femme, pour…pour Katy.

Denise lui sourit. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et apparue une petite tête brune et un ours blanc.

-Viens ma puce, dit Lily en se mettant à fillette avança vers elle et se lova dans ses bras.

-Excuse moi je n'aurai pas du crier. Pardon…pardon mon cœur !

-Je t'aime maman.

-Moi aussi je t' aime.

La fillette se blottit contre elle et Lily leva les yeux vers Denise et Claudia Joy.

-Je vais rentrer au motel.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Demanda Claudia Joy.

-Oui c'est mieux se leva avec Katy dans ses bras.

-Lily, venez chez moi ! Vous ne devriez pas rester toute seule ! Intervint Denise.

-Denise je ne peux pas je…

-S'il vous plait ! Je suis seule chez moi, et j'ai une chambre de vide ! Restez cette nuit je ne souhaite pas que vous restez seule dans cet état.

Denise ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle avait proposé ça à Lily mais elle le fit. Elle avait vu la tristesse de son regard, elle avait sentit ses larmes chaudes dans son cou. Lily était fragile et Denise se sentait concernée par cette jeune femme et sa fille.

-S'il vous plait, murmura une nouvelle fois Denise.

-Très bien, dit Lily.

-Claudia tu…Commença Denise à l'attention de son amie.

-Pas de problème je me débrouille !

-Merci !

Denise sourit et elles sortirent.

-Excusez moi Claudia pour tout à l'heure, j'ai perdue mon sang froid, je n'aurai pas dû !

-Ce n'est rien Lily je peux comprendre.

-Mais j'ai gâchée votre fête et …

-Pamela et Roxy m'ont expliqué. Ce que Lenore a dit était ignoble. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai agi si on avait manqué de respect comme ceci envers une de mes fille.

Lily acquiesça rassurée d'entendre que Claudia Joy ne lui en voulait qui avait récupérée ses affaires les rejoignit et Lily la suivit jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle avait préférée ne pas repasser par le parc et demanda à Claudia Joy de saluer Pamela et Roxy de sa part. Lily attacha Katy à l'arrière et prit place à coté de Denise. Celle-ci conduisit en silence jusque chez elle.

Denise se gara dans la petite allée devant la modeste demeure. Lily détacha Katy et elles suivirent Denise à l'intérieur. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé depuis leur départ du parc. La jeune femme et la fillette se tenaient dans l'entrée.

-Allez, venez…dit Denise en pénétrant dans le salon.

Elles la suivirent et s'assirent sur le canapé.

-Denise, est se que je pourrai aller aux toilettes s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr, c'est la dernière porte à gauche. se leva et alla dans la salle de bains.

-C'est très joli chez toi !

-Merci Katy.

-Un jour on aura aussi une maison avec un jardin en plus ! Maman me l'a promis.

-Je suis sûre qu'un jour tu vivras dans une belle maison avec ta maman !

-Maman me l'a dit et elle dit toujours la vérité ! Denise sourit.

-Denise on reste chez toi ?

-Oui ma puce, ta maman et toi vous restez un peu ici avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ta maman ne va pas très bien en ce moment.

-Oui elle est triste à cause de la dame ! Ca arrive, elle pleure mais elle dit que c'est pas grave…C'est à cause de moi que les grandes personnes sont méchantes avec elle.

-Non Katy ce n'est pas ta faute. Les adultes sont comme ça parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas que ta maman t'aime si fort.

-Mais toi et Claudia vous êtes pas méchantes ! Maman dit que vous êtes aussi gentilles que sa maman !

-Tu as connue sa maman ?

-Non, maman dit que j'étais avec elle et son papa quand j'étais petite mais je me rappelle pas. Mais j'ai vu des photos et maman m'a dit que je m'appelais comme sa maman ! Répondit fièrement la fillette.

Denise sourit et lui chatouilla le nez. Lily apparue à nouveau dans la pièce. Elle croisa le regard de Denise. Celle-ci remarqua la tristesse encore présente dans ses yeux, ils étaient encore rougis par les larmes.

-Denise je…je crois qu'on ne devrait pas rester ! Vous risqueriez d'avoir des problèmes à cause de nous.

-Lily…

-Maman je veux rester ! S'il te plaît.

La jeune femme s'approcha de sa fille.

-Ecoutes Katy, nous ne pouvons pas rester chez Madame Sherwood, je sais que tu l'aime beaucoup mais tu comprends on ne peut pas.

-Non ! Tu dis toujours que Claudia et Denise sont gentilles, comme grand-mère ! Moi je veux rester !

-Katy ça suffit !

La fillette s'était levée d'un bond et se réfugia dans la chambre au fond du couloir. Lily voulut la suivre mais Denise lui attrapa le bras.

-Laissez la se calmer un peu.

Lily se laissa tomber sur le canapé et Denise prit place à coté d'elle.

-Je…je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Ma vie est un échec total !

-Lily ne dites pas ça ! N'oubliez pas que votre fille vous aime de tout son cœur. Elle est fière de vous. Vous êtes une personne extrêmement courageuse.

-Vous trouvez ?

-Oui vraiment ! Vous savez beaucoup de jeunes femmes ne peuvent pas élever leur enfant par manque de courage et de soutien… Vous, vous avez pris soin de cette petite fille, elle est fantastique !

-Mes parents étaient là ! Lorsque je suis tombée enceinte, j'ai cru que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. Mon petit ami, un crétin, il a préféré aller à l'université. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il voulait être un champion de Base Ball !

-Vous savez se qu'il est devenu ?

-Il avance doucement à se que je sais ! C'est un garçon sympa sauf qu'il n'était pas prêt a assumer son rôle de père et qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner ses rêves pour nous ! C'est un sacré égoïste ! Mais…Katy était là. J'aurai pus avorter, j'en avais encore la possibilité mais je ne le voulais pas. Cet enfant en moi était le fruit d'un amour. Celui de deux jeunes imbéciles, les deux femmes sourirent, mais c'était de l'amour ! Katy n'était pas un 'accident' ! Elle est arrivée alors que je ne m'y attendais pas mais je l'ai aimée dès que j'ai su qu'elle se trouvait en moi. Je regrette parfois que son père ne soit pas là, il m'a donné une merveilleuse fille. J'aurai voulu moi aussi finir mes études et réaliser mes rêves ! Mais Katy est devenu tout pour moi…

Denise la regardait, elle souriait en parlant de sa fillette. Elle la trouvait vraiment courageuse, à son souvenir elle n'avait jamais rencontré de jeune femme comme Lily, ses parents avaient dus être des parents exceptionnels et extrêmement fière de leur fille.

-Et vos parents ? Ils sont décédés à se que m'a dit Claudia !

-Oui, il y a deux ans. Ils se sont occupés de Katy les deux premières années de sa vie. Je partais tous les matins à l'université et je rentrais tous les soirs pour la faire manger, lui donner son bain et la coucher. Je passais mes week-ends avec elle, j'étudiais lorsqu'elle faisait la sieste ou tard le soir. Et puis il y a eu cet accident. Mes parents étaient sortis un soir au restaurant. Ils ne sont…ils ne sont jamais revenus.

Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur les joues de la jeune femme.

-J'étais seule avec ma fillette de deux ans ! Les seules personnes qui m'avaient toujours soutenues étaient parties pour toujours. J'ai tout abandonné pour élever ma fille. J'ai travaillé, Katy ne pouvait pas être gardée à cause de son handicap. Elle ne pouvait pas fréquenter d'établissement spécialisé, elle était encore trop jeune pour une opération. J'ai appris le langage des signes comme j'ai pus. J'ai fait plusieurs boulots pendant deux ans et j'ai décidé de quitter New York. Ce n'est pas une ville pour élever une petite fille. En arrivant ici je me suis dit que tout ceci était derrière moi, que nous pourrions enfin avoir une nouvelle vie toutes les deux mais…je resterai toujours la même ! Cette gamine qui a eu un enfant trop tôt ! Celle qui ne peut pas rendre heureuse sa fille !

-Lily, Katy est heureuse ! Croyez moi beaucoup de femmes devraient prendre exemple sur vous. Votre vie n'est peut être pas toute rose mais ayez confiance cela changera, j'en suis persuadée !

-J'aimerai vous croire !

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses un moment. Lily vit une photo où se tenait Denise, un homme à la carrure carrée et un jeune homme. Elle ne voulait plus parler d'elle. Elle s'était confiée trop facilement à don goût, sans le vouloir.

-Je pense que se sont votre fils et votre époux ?

-Oui, mon époux Frank et mon fils Jeremy, répondit Denise en regardant la photo posée sur l'étagère.

-Quel age à votre fils ?

-Il va avoir 18 ans !

-Il est à l'université ?

-Non il…il est soldat comme son père.

-Oh…et ils ne sont pas ici ?

-Mon époux est en Irak et mon fils…

Denise s'arrêta un instant, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée où se trouvait Jeremy.

-Mon fils se trouve dans une base pour son entraînement.

-Vous devez être fière de lui ! Mais ce n'est pas trop dur d'être seule, surtout si tout les deux sont soldats ?

Denise sourit timidement.

-Ils me manquent ! Ce sont les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi et ils se trouvent loin ! C'est très dur parfois.

-Oui je peux comprendre, murmura Lily.

-Oh excusez moi Lily je n'aurai pas du…

-Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas ça va !Katy arriva timidement dans le salon en regardant le sol. Elle avança jusqu'à sa mère honteuse.

-Pardon maman. Je ne voulais pas être méchante avec toi.

-J'accepte tes excuses ma puce. Mais tu sais quoi je dois aussi m'excuser ! C'est toi qui avais raison, Claudia et Denise sont très gentilles et nous resterons ici ce soir.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda la fillette avec un sourire.

-Oui ma puce !

Celle-ci passa ses bras autour du cou de sa mère. Denise souriait en les voyant se réconcilier.

Quelques temps plus tard, Denise se leva pour faire le repas. Lily refusa. Elle voulait le faire elle même en remerciements.

-J'ai travaillé dans un restaurant pendant quatre mois. Je m'en sort coté cuisine. Laissez moi faire s'il vous plait, ça me ferai plaisir !

-Bien si vous voulez ! Allez y !

Denise s'assit avec Katy et Lily s'occupa du repas. Après une bonne demi heure elles se mirent enfin à table. La fillette et Denise l'avaient préparée ensembles.

-J'ai remarquée que l'eau s'écoulait difficilement dans votre siphon d'évier.

-Oh oui, il doit être bouché. Frank s'en occupera à son retour. Je ne sais absolument comment on fait. Répondit Denise en riant.

-Je peux regarder si vous voulez !

-Vous vous y connaissiez en plomberie ?

-Je me débrouille.

-Si vous vous débrouillez en plomberie comme vous le faites en cuisine alors j'ai de la chance ! Ce repas est vraiment délicieux !

-Merci, répondit la jeune femme en rougissant

.-Maman sait faire tout plein de trucs supers !

-Ah oui ?

-Elle sait faire à manger, réparé des trucs, s'occuper d'Hector, elle fait de beaux dessins et elle chante ! Moi j'ai jamais pu l'entendre mais les gens disent qu'elle à une jolie voix. Quand j'aurai de nouvelles oreilles moi aussi je l'entendrais !

Lily et Denise rirent.

-Alors comme ça vous chantez ?

-Katy exagère ! Je ne suis pas une diva !

-Mais apparemment vous excellez dans tous les domaines !

-Disons simplement que j'ai eu la possibilité de faire des jobs totalement différents et que j'ai appris énormément de choses !

-Mm je comprends, l'école de la vie !

-Et on apprends d'autant plus quand la vie ne nous épargne pas ! Alors je regarderais votre évier tout à l'heure !

-Avec joie je vous fais confiance !

Elles continuèrent de manger le repas préparé par la jeune femme. Celle-ci se sentait bien avec sa fille et Denise. Les rires résonnaient dans la maison. Denise réalisa que cela faisait longtemps que ça n'avait plus été le cas. Elle aussi appréciait cet instant. La compagnie de Katy et Lily lui permettait de ne pas penser aux horreurs qui pourraient arriver à son époux ou à son fils. Elle avait toujours cette impression au fond d'elle-même qu'elle connaissait la jeune femme et sa fillette. Le repas prit fin et les deux femmes se levèrent de table.

-Allez miss c'est l'heure de ton bain !

-Non !

-Oh qui si mademoiselle ! Au fait, Lily se tourna vers Denise, je peux donner son bain à Katy ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Venez je vais vous montrer où se trouve se dont vous avez besoin !

Elles la suivirent dans la salle de bain. Denise sortit d'une armoire une serviette et des savons de différentes couleurs, formes et bien sûre odeur. Elle les fit sentir à la fillette.

-Alors lequel tu préfères ?

Katy désigna du doigt un savon en forme de fleur de couleur rose pâle.

-Celui là ? Moi aussi c'est mon préféré ! Murmura Denise en en fit de même.

-Denise je viens de penser à quelque chose d'absolument absurde !

-Quoi Lily ?

-Eh bien…nous n'avons rien pour dormir !

-Ah oui je n'avais pas pensée à ça.

Denise regarda la jeune femme de la tête au pied.

-Je peux vous prêter un T-shirt et un pantalon léger, nous avons presque la même taille.

-Denise je…

-Et pour Katy, poursuivit Denise sans tenir compte de la protestation de Lily, je pense qu'un large T-shirt devrait également faire office de chemise de nuit !

-Bien, répondit simplement Lily qui comprit que ça ne servait à rien de fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et aida sa fille à se déshabiller.

-Je vous laisse…

Denise sortit, les laissant toute les deux. Katy s'assit dans la baignoire. La jeune femme fit couler délicatement de l'eau sur sa peau en la frottant doucement. La fillette riait dans l'eau. Elle bougeait tellement qu'elle éclaboussait tout autour d'elle.

-Katy, doucement, nous ne sommes pas chez nous !

Elle se calma un peu et Lily l'éclaboussa en riant.

-Maman !

Lily continua. A présent elles riaient et jouaient toutes les deux. Denise avait laissée la porte entre ouverte et les observait en souriant. Bientôt Lily fut aussi trempée que sa fille. Les jeux ayant pris fin et les cheveux de Katy soigneusement rincés, Lily prit la serviette et l'enveloppa dedans. Denise décida d'apparaître à cet instant avec les affaires de rechanges.

-Eh bien ! On dirait une piscine municipale ici ! Dit elle sur un ton amusé.

Il y avait de nombreuses flaques d'eau dans toute la pièce et Lily dégoulinait presque.

-Excusez le désordre Denise, je vais nettoyer !

Celle-ci sourit.

-Ce n'est rien ! Vous me rappelez le bain avec mon fils ! Il n'aimait pas ça et lorsqu'il était dans l'eau il s'amusait tellement que j'étais tout aussi trempé que vous, et la salle de bains était encore dans un pire état !

Lily sourit également.

-Mais vous devriez vous changer si vous ne voulez pas tomber malade !

La plus âgée des femmes tendit les vêtements propres et secs. Elle sortit une nouvelle fois et Lily habilla Katy du T-shirt bien trop grand pour elle. Elle enleva sa robe et passa elle aussi un T-shirt de la femme ainsi qu'un bas de jogging. Elle attacha brièvement ses cheveux humides en chignon et prit ses affaires. La fillette sortit devant elle. Elles retrouvèrent Denise dans la chambre de Jeremy où elle refaisait le lit.

-Il ne fallait pas vous donner tant de mal pour nous !

-Je le fais avec plaisir !

-Vous avez quelque chose pour que je nettoie la salle de bain ?

-Oui dans le placard à gauche sous le lavabo, vous verrez !

Lily laissa sa fille dans la chambre et alla remettre de l'ordre dans la salle de bain. Après quelques minutes elle regagna la chambre de Jeremy. Katy et Denise étaient sagement assissent sur le bord du lit.

-Au dodo ma grande ! Katy sourit et l'étreignit.

-Bonne nuit, elle se tourna vers Denise et tendit également les bras pour qu'elle l'embrasse.

-Bonne nuit Denise !

-Bonne nuit petite puce ! Fais de beaux rê se glissa dans les draps et ramena son ourson contre elle. Sa mère se pencha sur elle et lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front.

-Bonne nuit mon cœur.

-Je t'aime maman.

-Moi aussi je t' aime.

Katy sourit et les deux femmes se levèrent pour quitter la pièce. Elles se retournèrent une dernière fois. Katy avait dit quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

-Je t'aime Denise !

Elles arrivèrent dans le salon Lily était abasourdie. Katy n'avait jamais réagit comme elle l'avait fait à cet instant. Jamais personne n'arrivait à la mettre en confiance. Du haut de ses quatre ans, elle était une fillette intelligente mais qui n'arrivait pas à faire suffisamment confiance à aucune personne en dehors de sa mère. Cette fois ci elle se sentait bien avec Claudia Joy et avait même dit 'Je t'aime' à Denise, deux femmes qu'elle connaissait à peine. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, perdue dans ses pensées. Des larmes firent leur apparition sur ses joues.

-Lily ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Sachez Denise que ma fille tient énormément à vous ! Elle n'a jamais réagit comme elle l'a fait avec Madame Holden et encore moins comme elle l'a fait avec vous-même. Elle n'a toujours été qu'avec moi, refusant que quelqu'un s'en occupe. Elle s'est très vite habituée à vous et je sais que vous comptez pour elle !

-Vous savez Lily, votre fille est une fillette merveilleuse ! Et moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à elle, même si je ne la connais que très peu. Elle a su me toucher au premier regard. Elle me tient au bout de son petit doigt.

Lily sourit et essuya ses larmes d'un coup de bras.

-Je devrai investir dans un mascara waterproof ! Dit elle avant de fit de même et après un silence Lily reprit.

-Je vais m'occuper de votre évier !

Sur cette phrase elle se leva et se dirigea vers celui-ci.-Vous avez des outils ?

-La caisse à outils de mon mari ! Elle doit être dans le garage, je vais la chercher !

Denise sortit et la jeune femme plongea sous l'évier. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et Lily commença son travail. La plus âgée des femmes l'observait sans rien dire. Après quelques minutes la jeune femme émergea à nouveau de dessous du meuble avec un sourire.

-Et voilà c'est fait ! Dit elle triomphante.

-Merci Lily, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier !

-Comme vous le faites, en étant entrée dans la vie de ma fille ainsi que dans la mienne !

Elle rangea les outils dont elle s'était servie. Denise la regardait toujours d'un air absent.

-Denise ça va? …Madame Sherwood!

-Oui…oui excusez moi! Je pensais à quelque chose! Vous…vous voulez boire un café ?

-Je ne bois pas de café, par contre un thé je veux bien merci !

Lily alla se laver les mains pendant que Denise préparait l'eau. Elles s'assirent ensuite sur le canapé. Le silence régnait dans la maison. Toutes deux étaient perdues dans leurs pensées respectives. Denise pensait à Katy. A cette fillette qui lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, à son sourire. Elle pensa également à son handicap. Elle était sourde mais pas muette. Une opération et le port d'un appareil auditif lui permettraient de communiquer normalement. La normale. Finalement qui peut dire ce qu'est la normale. Cette jeune femme avait toujours tout fait pour sa fille et pourtant elle l'avait eu à un jeune âge. Etait ce normal ? Est-ce que tout faire pour garder son enfant était plus normal que de l'abandonner à une famille d'accueil ? Denise pensa à Jeremy. Elle avait eu le bonheur de le voir grandir chaque jour mais maintenant…Etait se normal qu'un fils agisse de la sorte avec sa mère ? Etait se normal qu'un père renie son enfant ?

-Denise vous allez bien ?

Celle-ci s'était perdue dans sa tête, bien loin de sa pensée de départ qu'avait été Katy. Des larmes naissaient dans ses yeux.

-Oui…oui excusez moi je…

-Vous pensiez à autre chose, termina Lily. Je sais que ça ne me regardes pas mais…vous pouvez m'en parler si vous le voulez. Je vous ai bien raconté toute ma vie ! Dit elle en souriant.

-Merci mais…ça va aller !

-Très bien comme vous voulez !

Quelques minutes passèrent à nouveau dans un total silence.

-Lily, j'ai pensé à quelque chose à propos de Katy.

-Quoi ?

-Eh bien elle est sourde n'est ce pas ?

Lily acquiesça et elle poursuivit.

-A présent elle est assez grande pour subir l'intervention et elle peut porter un appareil.

-Madame Sherwood, je ne peux même pas offrir à ma fille la poupée dont elle rêve depuis des semaines ! Comment voulez vous que je paie les soins ?

-Excusez moi je…je pensais

-Ne vous excusez pas ! C'est moi, je proposer une aide et je la refuse ! Vous savez j'aimerai tellement pouvoir aider ma fille…j'aurai peut être dus la faire adopter alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Une famille s'en serait occupée et elle aurait été heureuse !

-Non Lily ! Ne regrettez surtout jamais d'avoir garder votre enfant ! Votre fille n'aurait jamais été autant heureuse qu'avec sa mère. Et vous, vous auriez passée des journées entières à vous demander où elle est et avec qui elle est ! Si il ne lui arrive pas quelque chose ! Je vois beaucoup de jeunes femmes perdues ayant eu des enfants trop tôt et contraintes de les laisser à d'autre ! La plupart ne s'en remettra jamais !

La jeune femme la regardait sans rien dire. Denise poursuivit.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer si vous le voulez !

Denise et Lily se trouvaient assises depuis une bonne demi heure. La jeune femme se sentait bien avec elle. Elle avait l'impression de la connaître depuis des années. D'avoir retrouvée pour une soirée une amie de longue date.

-Voici mon idée ! Nous sommes plusieurs épouses dont leurs hommes se trouvent en Irak. Je sais que vous vous débrouillée pour tout se qui est travail manuel. J'ai pensée parler de vous. Elles seront ravies d'avoir un peu d'aide et une présence féminine qui n'est pas une femme de soldat ! Ca vous fera un peu d'argent par la même occasion.

-Après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Vous ne croyez pas que les personnes de la base doivent redouter de me rencontrer ?

-Oh non, croyez moi ils oublient vite certaines choses !

-Et Katy ?

-Je peux m'en occuper ! Lorsque je ne suis pas de garde je serai ravie de passer du temps avec elle ! Et puis au fur et à mesure vous serez sans doute amener a ne plus travailler le soir !

-Oui c'est vrai que c'est très fatiguant !

-Alors s'est entendu ?

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger !

-Lily maintenant ça suffit ! Si je vous le propose s'est que ça ne me dérange pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point votre petite fille éblouie mon quotidien !

-A ce point ? Demanda la jeune femme en souriant.

-Oui, vraiment ! Et je sais que pour Claudia s'est la même chose ! Donc disons que vous êtes d'accord, Katy ira chez Claudia quand vous travaillée au Hug Bar et moi je la garde lorsque vous avez des réparations à faire. Dans le même temps nous regardons pour vous trouver un emploi définitif et stable, qui vous permet de gagner assez d'argent pour l'opération de votre fille.

-Pourquoi faites vous tout ça ? Nous nous connaissons à peine depuis un mois !

-Parce que votre histoire me touche. L'amour que vous portez à cette fillette me touche ainsi que l'amour qu'elle vous porte. Et puis…je sais se que s'est de devoir se débrouiller seule, si je n'avais pas eu d'aide je ne m'en serai sans doute pas sortie !

-Comment ça ?

-J'étais seule avec mon jeune fils quand mon mari est partit au combat pour la première fois. J'ai connue Claudia à ce moment là. On parlait beaucoup de nos angoisses, nos enfants avaient le même age… J'ai envie de vous aider Lily, accepter !

Elles se regardaient sans rien dire. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas, on voulait vraiment l'aider, elle comptait pour quelqu'un. Des années qu'elle ne se sentait pas aussi bien.

-Très bien !

Denise sourit et elles terminèrent de boire. Ce soir là, Lily dormirait sur le canapé. Denise lui apporta une couverture et un oreiller. Elles se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et l'ôte regagna sa chambre. Elle se coucha en repensant à tout ça. A Lily et Katy. A son impression de déjà dans le regard de la jeune femme. A la dernière phrase de la fillette avant de dormir, à son sourire. Elle pensa à Frank ainsi qu'à Jeremy. Denise s'endormie enfin.

' Elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce sombre.

-Frank ? Frank ?

Denise cirait. Dehors elle entendait des coups de feu, des cris, des explosions. La panique l'avait totalement envahie. Un bébé pleura à chaud de larmes. Elle faisait le tour de la pièce pour essayer d'en sortir mais il n'y avait aucune brèche dans le mur par où elle pouvait passer. Les sanglots lui déchiraient le cœur. Jeremy avança vers elle, il était en sang. Elle vit son regard vide lorsqu'il s'écroula devant elle.-Jeremy !Incapable de bouger, Denise s'affaissa sur place. Elle sanglotait recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle essayait de sortir de sa tête les bruits des armes et des cris de douleur. Les pleurs du jeune enfant n'avaient cessés.

-Denise ?

Celle-ci leva la tête. La pièce avait changée. Elle voyait le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages à travers une grande verrière. Lily se tenait devant elle, tenant Katy par la main. Elle leur sourit mais leur image disparue déjà. Elle essaya de les retenir mais elles glissèrent entre ses doigts.

-Non ! Non !'

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se trouvait assise dans son lit en sueur et haletante. Denise regarda l'heure. 03 :20. Elle retomba sur son oreiller. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle faisait le même rêve. Cet enfant qui pleurait, elle ne le voyait jamais, seuls ses cris résonnaient dans sa tête. Etait ce Jeremy ? Elle n'en était pas totalement sûre. De nombreuses fois par le passé elle avait entendus ses petits pleurs suppliants. Elle avait mal au ventre, une boule dans sa gorge s'était formée. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se tourna et continua de sangloter de longues minutes. Elle n'en pouvait plus alors elle se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle chercha un carton au fond de celle-ci. Elle le fouilla, de petits objets y reposaient depuis des années. Elle regarda une photo d'elle et de Frank plus jeunes alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore mariés. Des tickets de cinéma, des bracelets, des mots. Elle le vit enfin. Agenouillé sur le sol elle prit délicatement l'objet entre ses doigts. C'était un petit lapin rose. Une petite peluche qui tenait dans le creux de ses mains. Elle le regarda un moment, le visage toujours envahi par la tristesse. Elle se leva enfin et se regagna son lit. Encore de longues minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'endormir d'épuisement serrant le lapin doux contre elle.

Denise s'éveillait doucement. La nuit avait été longue. Ses cauchemars la hantaient comme jamais depuis ces dernières semaines. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir des nouvelles de Frank ! Il l'avait appelé quelques jours plus tôt mais elle était toujours inquiète. Elle pensa à son fils. Où se trouvait Jeremy à cet instant ?Il fallait qu'elle chasse se idées noires, qu'elle pense à autre chose. Elle s'étira de tout son long dans le grand lit vide. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une petite tête brune dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un large sourire était né instantanément sur son visage.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, dit Denise en s' fillette entra en souriant et s'assit sur le lit à coté de la jeune femme.

-Mais vous êtes matinale Mademoiselle Roberts !

-C'est quoi matinal ?

-C'est quand les personnes aiment se lever tôt le matin !

-Maman, elle est pas matinale alors ! Elle fait dodo plus longtemps que moi !

- Et qu'est ce que tu fais quand elle dort encore ?

-Je la regarde parce que je la trouve jolie comme ça. Et puis je me mets tout contre elle et je ferme les yeux, j'arrive à sentir son cœur qui fait boum boum !

Denise sourit et caressa les cheveux de la fillette.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Katy en désignant le lapin rose du doigt

.-Ca eh bien…mon doudou !

-Tu as un doudou ? Mais tu es grande ! Dit elle étonnée.

-Oui mais tu vois, des fois les grandes personnes ont aussi besoin de quelque chose qui leur fait un peu oublier leur tristesse.

-Tu es triste ? Si tu veux tiens !

Elle lui posa son ourson sur les genoux. Hector est très gentil ! C'est maman qui me l'a offert il y a très longtemps. Quand je suis triste ou que j'ai peur, je le serre fort et je pense à ma maman et après…ça va mieux !Denise sourit une nouvelle fois devant l'attention de la fillette.

-Mais tiens prend le !

-Non Katy je ne peux pas !

-Pourquoi ?-Simplement parce que Hector te protège toi ! Si tu es triste et si tu as peur ?

-Ca n'arrivera plus maintenant ! Maman et moi on va vivre ensembles dans une belle maison avec un jardin !-Au fait puce, je viens de penser à quelque chose ! Qu'est se qu'elle mange ta maman le matin ?

-Rien…C'est moi qui mange et elle me regarde juste. Elle dit toujours qu'elle a pas faim !

-Eh bien tu sais quoi ? On va lui préparer un super petit déjeuner ! Elle ne pourra pas résister !

Katy sourit et la jeune femme se leva. Elle passa un kimono en soie sur sa nuisette bleu clair et prit la main de la petite fille. Elles arrivèrent dans le salon à pas feutrés pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme endormie sur le canapé. Katy prépara la table avec grand soin et Denise s'occupa du petit déjeuner. Elle fit des pane cakes, sortit du miel, de la confiture, des fruits frais, du jus d'orange, du chocolat en poudre, du lait, du thé… La table de la cuisine fut envahie de nourriture. Les yeux de Denise se posèrent sur le PC qui se trouvait sur le petit meuble du salon. Elle s'y dirigea et l'alluma. Une grosse enveloppe clignotait. Frank. Une photo était jointe au document. Denise l'ouvrit avant de lire les lignes écrites par son époux. Celui-ci se trouvait avec deux autres hommes. Ils souriaient en regardant l'objectif. Elle ne quittait pas son mari des yeux, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait fatigué mais il était en bonne santé et souriant.

-C'est ton amoureux ?

-Oui Katy, lui ; elle désigna Frank du doigt ; c'est Frank mon mari !

-Il est beau !

-Oui c'est vrai je trouve aussi !

-Et tu l'aimes ?

-Bien sûr ! Très très fort !

-Maman a pas d'amoureux ! Elle dit qu'elle a pas le temps, qu'elle a moi ! Mais moi …j'aimerai bien qu'elle en ait un qui lui fasse des câlins et des bisous ! …Tu crois que si maman a un amoureux, il sera mon papa ?

La jeune femme la regardait dans les yeux. Elle la trouvait très intelligente pour son age. -Je pense que si l'amoureux de ta maman l'aime très fort et qu'elle l'aime aussi très fort, il pourrait devenir comme ton papa !

-J'aimerai bien avoir un papa…

-Ca viendra ma puce

!Denise lui caressa la joue.

-Vas réveiller ta maman, je dois écrire à mon amoureux et je ne veux pas que tu lise ! Dit elle en souriant.

-Mais Denise je sais pas encore lire !

Elle sourit et se dirigea doucement vers sa mère qui dormait encore d'un lourd mail de Frank avait été envoyé deux heures plus tôt. Physiquement il allait bien mais il avait un peu le mal du pays. Tout se passait sans incident majeur. Il voyait souvent Trevord qui était placé sous le commandement d'un de ses amis. Frank écrivait de longues lignes emplies d'amour et de tendresse. Elle lui manquait terriblement et il avait hâte de rentrer au pays pour la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas quand son déploiement prendrait fin. Denise lui répondit. Elle y mit également tout son amour pour lui. Elle lui parla un peu de son quotidien. Elle raconta qu'elle avait rencontré une jeune femme et sa petite fille. Elle lui parla de l'hôpital, de Claudia Joy. Lily venait de se lever après avoir passé quelques minutes à faire des chatouillis à sa fille. Denise termina sa lettre avec de doux mots d'amour et elle l'envoya. Le message avait été remit. Elle avait hâte qu'il le lise et lui réponde. Elle se tourna vers Lily qui avait poussé un soupir de surprise à la vue de la table si bien garnie.

-Denise c'est beaucoup trop !

-Mais non voyons nous sommes trois ! Répondit elle en souriant.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous donner tant de mal !

-Alors qu'est ce que vous aimez qui se trouve sur cette table, dit elle en se levant et sans tenir compte de la remarque de la jeune femme.

-A vrai dire…un large sourire illumina son visage, tout !

-Vraiment ? Oooh alors je comprends mieux pourquoi Katy est si gourmande ! Elle ressemble à sa maman cette demoiselle !

-Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de manger tout ça !

-Je le sais ! Vous vous privez pour qu'elle puisse avoir ce dont elle a besoin ! Dit elle sur un ton plus bas.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais Denise avait comprit dès l'instant où elle avait abordé le sujet avec la fillette. Elle se tourna vers celle-ci qui se tenait près de sa mère.

-Vas te laver les mains puce !

Katy se dirigea vers l'évier.

-Moi aussi ? Demanda Lily en souriant.

-Bien sûr ! Répondit elle de la même maniè fois les mains propres toutes deux se mirent à table. Elles mangeait avec autant d'appétit et de gourmandise l'une que l'autre. Denise était ravie de les voir ainsi.

-Je voulais vous demander quelque chose Denise…vous travailler à l'hôpital n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Je…elle respira profondément. J'ai réfléchis hier au soir. J'aimerai que Katy subisse cette intervention.

-Vraiment ?

-Je pense que c'est le moment, sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

-Vous avez fait le bon choix, dit elle en lui prenant la main.

-Je l'espère…

-Oui, croyez moi ! Je me renseigne pour vous !

-Merci.-Je vais avoir de nouvelles oreilles maman ? Je vais t'entendre chanter ?

-Peut être ma puce ! D'abord Denise va voir si quelqu'un peu faire quelque chose et après…si on peut…maman essayera de faire tout se qu'il faut. Je te le promets.

-C'est trop bien !

Les deux femmes rirent et terminèrent leur petit déjeuner. Une fois fait, la fillette aida Denise à débarrasser pendant que Lily prit une douche. Elle remit les vêtements qu'elle avait portés la veille et retourna dans le salon. Elle regarda Denise et Katy rirent et gigoter sur le canapé. L'ôte alla prendre sa douche pendant que la jeune femme habilla la fillette dans la chambre de Jeremy.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez nous déposer en ville s'il vous plait ? Demanda Lily qui revint habillée.

-Oui bien sûr, je dois aller faire des courses.

-Merci, nous devons nous changer, j'irai chercher ma voiture plus tard.

-Très bien allons y alors !

Denise prit ses clés de voiture et toutes les trois quittèrent la maison. Elle déposa Lily et Katy au motel et partit acheter ses provisions. Elles passèrent d'autres vêtements.

-Katy ma puce, ou est Hector ?

-Je l'ai laissé chez Denise !

-Oh tu l'as oublié ? Je vais lui dire pour qu'on puisse aller le chercher !

-Non maman je lui ai donné parce qu'elle était triste.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Denise à un doudou tu sais ! Elle a dit que les grandes personnes en avaient quand elles étaient tristes. Alors quand on est parti et qu'elle a pas regardé, j'ai mis Hector sur son lit. Comme ça, quand elle est triste, il pourra être avec sourit et caressa la joue de la fillette.

-C'est très gentil se que tu as fais.

Elle la prit dans ses bras, réalisant une fois de plus que sa petite fille était une fillette merveilleuse et qu'elle avait énormément de chance de l'avoir.

-Bon alors Mademoiselle, dit Lily après cette étreinte, aujourd'hui j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Je dois aller quelque part en ville voir un monsieur, je dois passer au Hump Bar pour chercher mon argent du mois, je dois chercher notre voiture et voir si je peux la réparer. Alors…qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi !

-Je peux rester avec toi ! S'il te plait ?

-Mm je ne sais pas !

-Maman !Lily la regardait, elle ne pouvait pas résister à la moue qui s'affichait sur le visage de sa fille. Elle rit.

-Mais bien sûr que tu viens avec moi !

Katy sourit et la jeune femme poursuivit.

-On va commencer par chercher mon argent comme ça je pourrai peut être t'acheter une bonne glace, tu veux ?

-Oui !

Toutes deux quittèrent la chambre et marchèrent quelques minutes. Il fallait prendre le bus jusque là où la jeune femme travaillait. Une fois arrivées, Roxy les salua avec joie. Les deux femmes discutèrent quelques minutes des événements de la veille. Lily parla de son projet de chercher un autre emploi pour pouvoir payer l'intervention de Katy. Roxy était ravie pour elles, même si elle avoua que se serait dur pour elle de retrouver une serveuse aussi assidu que la jeune femme. Celle-ci quitta enfin le bar avec sa fille. Elles rejoignirent le centre ville. Une fois leur glaces englouties, Lily entraîna Katy dans un magasin de jouets. En sortant la fillette serrait contre elle la poupée qu'elle avait vu depuis son arrivée à Chalerston. Un large sourire illuminait son visage.

-Merci maman !

-Tu es gentille, c'est normal ! Eh puis Hector n'est plus avec toi, moi je veux que quelqu'un veilles sur toi tout le temps ! Répondit elle en souriant.

-Tu as vu comme elle ressemble à Denise ?

-Oui c'est vrai.

Elles reprirent leur chemin. Lily s'arrêta devant un haut bâtiment à la façade en briques. La fillette sentit une petite pression sur sa main et leva les yeux vers sa mère. Celle-ci soupira profondément et elles pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

-Bonjour.-Bonjour Madame, bonjour Mademoiselle, répondit la secrétaire souriante derrière son comptoir.

-Je viens pour des analyses.

-Oui, vous avez un rendez-vous ?

-Oui, Lily Roberts !La secrétaire vérifia sur son PC et leva les yeux vers la jeune femme.

-Vous pouvez prendre place dans la salle d'attente.

-Merci…

Elles dirigèrent vers l'arrière du bâtiment et s'assirent dans une petite salle rempli de dessins abstraits et colorés. Lily ne put s'empêcher de les regarder avec amusement. Katy fonça sur un aquarium qui occupait toute la surface du mur. Après quelques minutes d'attentes, un homme apparu en blouse blanche.

-Madame Roberts ?

Lily se leva et lui serra la main qu'il lui tendait.

-Bonjour Monsieur.

-Bonjour.

-Katy tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, tu restes ici.

Elle se tourna vers une femme elle aussi en blouse blanche. Vous pourriez me la surveiller quelques temps s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr pas de problème !

Lily suivit le médecin dans son bureau. C'était une pièce accueillante et claire. Elle prit place sur la chaise qu'il lui désignait. Elle était un peu nerveuse.

-Alors, commença l'homme, vous êtes ici pour des analyses !

-Oui, j'ai ici un élément à comparer avec le sang.

Elle sortit de sa poche un mouchoir dans lequel était soigneusement emballé un cheveu sombre comme ceux de Katy.

-Je vois que vous connaissez la procédure !

Lily acquiesça. Il prit le mouchoir qu'elle lui tendit. Avec une pince qu'il sortit de sa blouse, il prit délicatement le cheveu et le fit glisser dans un petit plastique transparent.

-Bien…suivez moi.

Tous les deux se levèrent et la jeune femme prit place sur une chaise capitonnée. Elle remonta la manche de sa chemise et posa son bras sur l'accoudoir. Pendant ce temps, le praticien ouvrit des plastiques et en sortit des tubes et une seringue. Il chercha une veine sur le bras de la patiente et y enfonça l'aiguille. Lily se raidit un court instant, puis elle regarda le sang envahir le petit tube. Ceci étant fait, il plaça un coton sur l'orifice d'entrée et colla des étiquettes avec le nom de Lily sur les tubes qui contenaient son sang.

-Quand seront prêt les résultats ? Demanda la jeune femme en se levant.

-Tout dépend si vous souhaitez les avoir rapidement !

-Oui s'il vous plaît s'est important !

-Comptez deux semaines ! Vous repasserez et je vous les donnerais.

-Très bien, merci Monsieur.

-Je vous en prie.

-Au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Lily quitta le bureau. Elle retrouva Katy qui n'avait pas bougé, caressant doucement les cheveux sombres de sa poupée.

-On y va ma grande, dit la jeune femme en tendant la main à la fillette.

Celle-ci se leva et elles quittèrent le bâtiment main dans la main.

-Maman !

-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu crois que Denise voudra que j'appelle ma poupée comme elle ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faudra lui demander !

-On la voit quand Denise ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je dois aller chercher la voiture maintenant et puis tu sais Denise travaille ce soir.

La petite fille sembla soudain triste, elle regardait les yeux noisette de sa poupée qu'elle tenait contre elle. Lily lui leva doucement le menton.

-Tu l'aime beaucoup Denise n'est ce pas ?

Katy fit 'oui' de la tête et Lily sourit.

-Tu n'es pas fâché ?

-Fâché ? Mais pourquoi ma puce ?

-Parce que j'aime bien Denise. Je t'aime aussi tu sais !

Lily rit.

-Non Katy je ne suis pas fâché et je sais que tu m'aimes ! Tu sais on peut aimer plusieurs personnes !

-Mais moi j'ai toujours aimé que toi.

-Eh bien tu vois tu deviens une grande fille !

-C'est vrai ?Lily acquiesça.

-Et toi maman, qui tu aimes encore ?

-Je t'aime toi, très très fort !

-C'est tout ?

-Mais c'est déjà beaucoup !

-Tu n'aimes pas Denise ?

-Si bien sûr mais c'est différent !

-Eh tu savais que Denise avait un amoureux ? Elle l'aime aussi !

-Alors ça c'est encore différent mon cœur ! Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande !

-Mais tu as dis que j'étais grande !

-Oui mais pas encore assez ma puce !

Lily rit et Katy fit la moue, déçue que sa mère ne lui dise pas en quoi il y avait une différence. Elle chatouilla son petit nez et y déposa un baiser dessus. La fillette rit et Lily se redressa.

-Allez, miss Roberts ! On doit y aller !

Elles rejoignirent un arrête de bus et descendirent non loin de là où la fête avait eu lieu le jour précédent.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la rue, la jeune femme eue un pincement au cœur. Les souvenirs de la veille envahirent son esprit. Elle sentit la petite main se refermer sur la sienne. Lily regarda Katy. Elle lui souriait comme pour l'encourager à avancer. C'est se qu'elle fit. Les tables étaient défaites et les rubans qui habillaient les arbres étaient enlevés par plusieurs personnes. Lily voulu continuer son chemin sans s'arrêter. Elle voyait sa voiture garée plus loin. Mais Katy lui lâcha brusquement sa main. Elle la vit courir en direction de Claudia Joy. Celle-ci fut étonnée de sentir les petites mains agripper son pantalon.

-Hey Katy !

Ni une, ni deux la fillette se jeta dans ses bras. Lily arriva enfin.

-Bonjour Claudia.

-Bonjour Lily, comment allez vous ?

-Bien fillette se sépara enfin de Claudia Joy.

-Regarde Claudia, elle est belle !

-Oui, elle est très jolie ta poupée !

-C'est maman qui me l'a acheté ! Elle ressemble à Denise !

-Oui c'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemble.

-Tu crois qu'elle voudra que je l'appelle comme elle ?

-Tu lui demanderas, mais je suis sûre qu'elle sera contente que tu l'appelles comme elle.

-Super !

Les deux femmes sourirent et Claudia Joy s'adressa à la jeune femme.

-Vous allez mieux à se que je vois.

-Oui grâce à Madame Sherwood.

-J'en suis ravie, répondit sincèrement la plus âgée des femmes.

-Et vous ? Je ne vous ai pas trop causé d'ennuis j'espère ?

-Non, j'ai dû affronter mon époux mais en dehors de cela ça a été !

-Votre époux ?

-Il a un peu de mal à comprendre que je vous défende.

-Je suis désolée !

-Ne vous tracassez pas pour ça, ça ira.

_Flash-back_

Claudia Joy entra enfin chez elle. Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon dans des tons orangés. Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment et surtout pourquoi, Lenore avait elle agit de la sorte avec cette fillette ? Et Lily, l'avoir vu dans cet état lui avait briser le cœur. Elles ne méritaient pas se qui leur arrivait. Heureusement son amie avait comprit la détresse de la jeune femme et avait pus réagir à tant. « Son travail d'infirmière sans doute »Pensa Claudia Joy. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la maison qu'elle pensait encore vide et se glissa à l'intérieur. Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, elle vit au dernier moment son époux assis dans un fauteuil du salon.

-Michael ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda t-elle étonnée.

-J'ai entendu parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ! Dit-il sur une voix grave.

Il poursuivit avant que son épouse est eu le temps de dire quoique se soit.

-Cette fille, c'est celle que tu disais être ton amie, celle à qui tu rendais un petit service en gardant sa fillette le soir ?

-Oui.-Tu la connais bien ?

-Quoi ?

-Je te demande si tu la connais bien ! Tu sais d'où elle vient, qui elle est vraiment et surtout, ce qui l'a amené ici, à Chalerston ?

-Michael mais qu'est se qu'il te prend ?

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

-Il me prend que l'épouse du Commandant de la base côtoie une jeune femme peu fréquentable !

-Quoi ? Attends un peu là ! Lily est une jeune femme très gentille et sa fille est adorable ! Pourquoi réagis tu de cette manière Michael ?-Parce que tu te dois d'être exemplaire et tes fréquentations…

-Tu fais alors d'avantage confiance à Lenore Baker plutôt qu'à ta propre femme ! Coupa Claudia Joy.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça !-Non tu n'as pas eu à le faire !Elle se retourna, furieuse de ce qu'elle avait pus entendre de la bouche de son époux.

-ATTENDS, arrêtes toi !

Elle se tourna violement.

-Je ne suis pas sous ton commandement Michael et je choisis moi-même les personnes que je veux fréquenter ! Sur cette phrase elle partit à l'étage et claqua la porte de leur chambre. Michael rejoignit son bureau et se versa un verre de Whisky qu'il bu en pensant à la discussion mouvementé qu'ils avaient eu.

_Fin du Flash-back._

-Je suis vraiment désolée que vous vous soyez disputé avec votre époux à cause de moi !

-Ca passera ! Mais au fait, que faites vous ici ?

-Ma voiture, dit Lily en la désignant du regard. Je l'ai laissée ici hier et elle a besoin de quelques réparations !

-Vous voulez que je vous indique un bon garage où vous pouvez la mettre ?

-Non merci, je fais les réparations moi-même !

-Ah oui vraiment ?

Lily acquiesça.

-Il vous faut un endroit et des outils tout de même. Passez chez moi, j'ai toutce qu'il faut !

-Merci mais…pour votre époux ?

-Il travaille et puis…il n'a rien à dire !

Toutes deux rirent et Lily accepta l'offre de Claudia Joy. Elle la suivit avec la voiture et la mit dans son garage. Katy alla jouer avec son amie pendant que la jeune femme préparait ce dont elle avait besoin.

-Lily vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Demanda Claudia Joy en entrant.

-Non merci, j'ai mangé un bon petit déjeuner ce matin chez Denise !

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Oui merci.

-Très bien, je vais donner à manger à Katy, cette fillette est un vrai glouton !

-Oui ça je sais !

Elles rirent et Claudia Joy quitta le travailla toute l'après midi. Katy venait la voir de temps à autre et repartait aussitôt. Lily croisa Emmelin, la fille cadette de Claudia Joy. Elles discutèrent quelques minutes et Lily se remit au travail. La soirée approcha. La jeune femme avait fini ses réparations et prenait un verre avec Claudia Joy sur la terrasse en bois.

-Vous, vous débrouillez plutôt bien.-Merci, répondit Lily en rougissant.

-Est-ce que je pourrai vous demander un petit service ?

-Bien sûr.

-Ma voiture à un peu de mal à démarrer depuis quelques temps ! J'en ai parlée à Michael mais il n'a pas le temps de s'en occuper, vous pourriez jeter un coup d'œil ?

-Pas de problème !

Elles restèrent encore assises quelques minutes et Lily rejoignit à nouveau le garage. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que la jeune femme retrouve et règle la panne. C'était un simple petit problème de batterie qu'elle régla en la mettant en charge. Michael entra.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Holden.

-Bonsoir, vous êtes ?

-Lily Roberts, dit la jeune femme en lui tendant sa main un peu sale.

-Ah oui…murmura t-il en la serrant.

-Je crois qu'on vous a parlé de moi !

-Euh…

-Eh bien sachez Monsieur, que je ne vais pas chercher des excuses pour me défendre. J'ai l'habitude que les gens parlent dans mon dos ou ne m'insultent. J'ai souvent eu affaire à des femmes comme Madame Baker. Mais sachez également que je suis ce que je suis. Katy est ma fille et je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. Elle est tout pour moi. Vous pensez que je suis une personne peu fréquentable pour votre épouse ? Eh bien croyez ce que vous voulez, mais vous vous trompez sans doute. En tout cas ma fille et moi apprécions votre épouse ainsi que Madame Sherwood. Elles nous ont tendues la main. Maintenant si vous ne voulez pas m'écouter et tenir compte de ce que je vous dis, c'est votre problème. Mais je pense que vous êtes un homme assez intelligent pour savoir par vous-même si votre épouse a raison ou non.

Michael était sans voix. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cette jeune femme avait un franc parlé certain qui lui imposa le respect. Peut être qu'il s'était trompé, peut être que Claudia Joy avait raison finalement ?

-Je crois que je vous dois des excuses Mademoiselle. Pour les préjugés que j'avais à votre égard.

-J'accepte vos excuses mais faites en également à votre épouse. Je pense que ce sera une excellente idée. Dit la jeune femme en sourit également.

Katy entra, surprise de voir un homme avec sa mère, elle se cacha derrière ses jambes.

-Votre fille ?

-Oui, Katy !Il se pencha doucement et lui sourit.-Bonjour Katy, moi c'est Michael, dit-il en lui tendant la main.-Allons ma puce, dis bonjour à Monsieur Holden.

-Monsieur Holden ? C'est l'amoureux de Claudia ?

-Oui, c'est son mari.

-Il est gentil ?

La fillette avança et lui serra timidement la main.

-Bonjour, celui-ci la regarda étonné sans rien dire.

-Elle vous dis, bonjour, précisa Lily en voyant son air interrogateur. Eh oui ma fille est sourde.

-Je ne savais pas !

Claudia Joy entra à cet instant. Lily se tourna vers elle.

-Viens Katy, Michael et Claudia doivent parler entre eux.

-Mais…

-Non ma puce, on y va !

Elle lui prit la main et sortit en souriant. Claudia Joy et Michael restèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

-Excuse moi, murmura Michael, je n'aurais pas dus réagir de cette façon. Lily semble être une jeune femme très gentille et responsable. Je ne savais pas que sa fille était sourde.

-Parce que si tu l'avais sus ça aurai changé quelque chose ? Demanda t-elle sur un ton amer.

-Non…bien sûr que non ! Je sais que j'ai fais une erreur. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, sans savoir quoi dire.

-Elle s'est occupée de la voiture.

-Oui c'est ce que je vois !

-Oh Michael, soupira Claudia avança vers lui et se blotti dans ses bras.

Il resserra son étreinte pour la sentir encore plus près de lui. Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent doucement.

-Je t'aime, murmura Claudia Joy. Malgré ton sale caractère qui m'exaspère de temps en temps.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, et merci de me supporter !

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement. A la fin de ce long baiser, elle reprit la parole.

-Dommage qu'il y ait quelqu'un à la maison parce que j'en ai très envie.

-Mmh vraiment ? Eh bien on pourrait remettre ça à ce soir quand nos invitées seront parties.

-Avec joie ! Dit elle avant de goûter à nouveau à sa langue.

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Lily entra au motel épuisé. Elle avait passé une nouvelle après midi en compagnie de Denise et Katy. Toutes les trois s'entendaient plutôt bien. L'infirmière s'était renseignée pour l'opération de la fillette. Il manquait encore beaucoup d'argent mais la jeune femme refusa que Denise lui aide financièrement. Chaque jour elle rencontrait d'autres femmes à qui elle rendait quelques services contre un peu d'argent. Mais cela ne suffisait largement pas, elle se trouvait encore très loin du dormait profondément. Lily la coucha délicatement et lui mit près d'elle sa poupée qui ressemblait tant à la femme qui l'avait trouvé un soir dans les toilettes du Hump Bar. La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite fille et se redressa. Elle vacilla en se relevant et se rattrapa de justesse à la table de nuit. Sans hésitation, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière elle. A genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes, son corps se débarrassa du repas qu'elle avait préparé avec son amie. Elle avait de fortes douleurs au ventre et se sentait plus fragile qu'une plume ballottée à tout vent. Lorsqu'elle ne vomissait pas, elle étouffait des cris et des gémissements de douleur. Sa torture dura de longues minutes. Lorsque son estomac ne contenait plus rien, elle se traîna dans la chambre et se coucha à coté de Katy. La douleur la tenaillait toujours. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de la fillette en pleurant. Lily repensa à sa journée. Roland était venu chez Denise pour lui parler de son futur enfant. Il avait été effondré face à la position de sa femme qui refusait toujours de lui pardonner et d'envisager de garder cet être qui grandissait en elle.

_Flash-back_

Lily, Denise et Katy se trouvaient dans le salon. Elles avaient pris place autour de la petite table, toutes les trois étaient assises en tailleur. La fillette coloriait son cahier et avait demandé aux deux femmes de dessiner avec elle. Denise se débrouillait comme elle pouvait. Elle faisait des fleurs, des oiseaux, des papillons de toutes les couleurs. Lily quant à elle était concentré sur un portrait de la femme qui se trouvait face à elle.

-Mais comment faites vous pour dessiner si vite et si bien ? Demanda celle-ci en regardant son rit.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est venu comme ça ! J'ai toujours aimé dessiner, après de longues années et de nombreux ratés…je commence doucement à m'en sortir !

-Je peux vous demander une faveur ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

-Je pourrai le garder quant vous l'aurez fini ?

-Oui si vous le voulez mais à une condition !...Que vous me donniez le votre !

Toutes les deux rirent.

-Très bien, dit sonna à la porte et elle se leva pour aller ouvrir.

-Roland ? Dit-elle étonnée.

-Salut.

-Salut, viens entre ! Dit –elle en le laissant passer. Dis moi tu n'as pas l'air bien !

-Je crois que pour une fois c'est moi qui ai besoin de parler avec quelqu'un.

-Viens, elle l'entraîna dans le salon.

-Bonjour Roland !

Dit Lily en souriant. s'approcha et elle se leva pour lui faire les bises. Elle eu un violent vertige et se rattrapa au bras de l'homme.

-Ca va Lily ?

-Oui oui ça va merci, dit-elle en lâchant emprise.

-Vous avez souvent des vertiges ces derniers temps je trouve, intervint l'infirmière, ce n'est pas normal.

-La fatigue sans doute ne vous inquiétez pas.

Cette réponse ne convainc pas Denise mais elle ne dit rien.

-Salut Katy ! Dit Roland à la fillette qui le lui accorda un mouvement de main et un sourire et se concentra à nouveau sur son dessin.

-Roland tu voulais me parler ?

-On y va y aller comme ça vous pourrez discuter tranquillement.

-Restez Lily, ça ne me dérange pas j'ai besoin de sourit, ravie de constater qu'elle comptait assez pour pouvoir rester avec eux.

Ils prirent donc place sur le canapé.

-C'est Joan…Soupira Roland. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Nous n'arrivons même plus à avoir une discussion normale ensembles. Elle me jette ma trahison à la figure à chaque fois qu'elle le peut. Je sais que j'ai fais une erreur mais je l'aime sincèrement. C'est elle la femme de ma vie.

-Dites le lui, intervint Lily.

-Elle le sait, elle ne veut rien entendre. Elle se vexe pour un rien, elle est froide et distante.

-Pour ça tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir Roland !-Oui je sais, seulement je crois vraiment que cette fois c'est terminé. On a envisagé le divorce et je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire

.-Et pour l'enfant ?-Elle veut avorter.

-QUOI ? Lily fit un bond. Attendez, vous aimez votre femme, apparemment vous avez eu une aventure avec une autre c'est bien ça ? Il acquiesça. Elle est enceinte et voudrait divorcer et avorter ? Vous vous rendez compte que cet enfant est une chance ? Si votre épouse est en colère contre vous et si elle se sent profondément trahie c'est qu'elle vous aime encore ! Vous ne pouvez pas renoncer à ce bonheur. Tentez encore de lui parler. Résonnez la et prouvez lui que vous l'aimez.

-Ca se voit que vous ne connaissait pas le Lieutenant Colonel Joan Burton.

-Le Lieutenant Colonel Joan Burton est avant tout une femme ! Qui plus ai profondément blessée jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même et qui a besoin de reprendre confiance….en elle et en l'homme dont elle est amoureuse ! Laissez moi lui parler !

-Vous ? Demanda –t-il étonné.

-On ne dirai peut être pas en me voyant mais j'ai un don pour remettre en question les gens ! Mes parents voulaient que je fasse avocate ! Dit-elle en souriant.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Ecoutes la Roland ! Après tout qu'est ce que ça te coûte si tu estimes déjà que tout est perdu ?

Il réfléchi un instant. « Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Cette jeune femme pourrait la faire changer d'avis ! De tout manière moi elle refuse de me parler elle ne voudra sans doute pas parler à Lily non plus… »

-D'accord, répondit Roland.

Les deux femmes sourient, satisfaites d'avoir pu le convaincre. L'après midi se termina ainsi. Elles firent tout leur possible pour remonter le moral du médecin. La soirée approcha et il décida de rentrer chez lui pour tenter de parler à son épouse. Denise invita Lily et Katy à rester pour le dîner comme elle le faisait souvent. Les deux femmes le préparèrent ensembles. La nuit déjà bien avancée, la jeune femme et sa fille regagnèrent le motel pour y passer la nuit.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Lily avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement. De longues traces étaient encore visibles sur ses joues. Elle se trouvait en position fœtale, couchée sur le coté et recroquevillée sur elle-même. Katy la secoua à plusieurs reprises. Elle sentait les petites mains dans son dos mais ne voulait pas sortir de cet état de demi sommeil. Les mains la secouèrent plus rapidement et la jeune femme consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux et à se retourner.

-Maman qu'est ce qui va pas ?

Elle s'assit et regarda la petite fille.

-Ca va mon cœur !

-Tu as mal ?

-Non ma puce, ça va !

Elle regarda l'heure inscrite sur le petit réveil. « Quoi déjà ? »

-Chérie, il faut s'habiller vite, maman à un rendez-vous.

Elle se leva d'un bond oubliant son état fragile. Lily s'écroula sur le sol de douleur. Katy se jeta sur elle.

-Maman qu'est ce que tu as ?

Celle-ci eu le souffle coupé et ne pus répondre tout de suite.

-Ma grande…regarde dans le sac bleu, il y a une petite boite blanche…dit-elle entre deux gémissements.

-J'ai pas le droit de la prendre !

-S'il te plait Katy. Cette fois si ! Apporte la moi.

Elle acquiesça et alla chercher ce que lui demanda sa mère. Lily avala deux cachets avec un peu d'eau. Elle s'adossa contre le lit et attendit que la douleur s'atténue un peu. Katy posa sa tête sur son ventre. Elle la regarda tristement, ne supportant pas de voir sa mère dans un tel état.

-Ca va ma grande, murmura Lily en caressant ses cheveux, ça va passer ne t'inquiète pas.

Après quelques minutes dans cette position, la jeune femme sentit les cachets faire effet.

-Katy, il faut s'habiller je dois aller voir un Monsieur ce fillette fit 'non' de la tête et la reposa sur le ventre de sa mère.

-S'il te plait, lève toi.

-Je veux pas que tu pars !

-Tu viens avec moi ! Tu sais on va là ou il y a les beaux poissons ?

-Je veux pas !-Je dois y aller ma puce c'est important. Tu sais le Monsieur va faire que maman aille mieux.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mm

Elle se leva enfin et Lily se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une rapide douche pendant que la fillette regardait ses dessins animés favoris. Celle-ci pensait à sa mère. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi était-elle tombée ? Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'allait pas bien, même âgée de quatre ans, la fillette remarquait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait eu mal et elle l'avait ressentit. Et puis son regard, ses yeux étaient remplis d'une immense tristesse ce matin là. Lily revint habillée et s'occupa de sa fille. Toutes deux prêtes, elles montèrent en voiture et se dirigèrent vers le centre ville. Elles marchaient main dans la main au milieu de la rue pavée. Il faisait beau et beaucoup de personnes se promenaient. Lily acheta un gâteau à sa fille qui n'avait pas mangé ce matin là. Ensuite elles se dirigèrent vers le haut bâtiment à la façade en brique dans lequel elles étaient entrées deux semaines plus tôt. Lily hésita plus longtemps que la dernière fois. Une fois dans la salle d'attente, la fillette ne se rua pas sur l'aquarium, elle refusait de lâcher la main de sa mère. Lorsque le médecin arriva pour la faire entrer dans son bureau, elle ne put le faire qu'avec Katy.

-J'ai vos résultats Madame Roberts ! Dit-il en s' lui tendit la feuille.

La main de Lily trembla. Elle la parcourue rapidement du regard. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Celui-ci acquiesça en réponse à la question muette de la jeune femme. Il regarda tour à tour la fillette et la jeune femme.

-Vous avez la confirmation !

Lily sourit en regardant son enfant.

-Mais Madame Roberts je me dois de vous informer que les analyses de sang révèlent encore quelque chose de plus.

-Je sais ce que vous avez trouvé ! Dit-elle en portant à nouveau son attention sur le praticien.

-Comment ça vous êtes au courant et vous êtes ici je…

-Ce n'était pas le but de ma visite Monsieur ! Je n'étais venu que pour une seule chose et j'ai ma réponse ! Ce que vous avez pus trouver d'autre ne m'intéresse pas parce que je le sais déjà !

-Mais, vous êtes sûre de savoir ce que vous faites ?

-Je le crois…Merci Monsieur, dit-elle en se levant.

-Très bien, si vous m'affirmer que vous connaissez les risques encourus…

-C'est le cas !

-Eh bien au revoir Madame, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

-Au revoir.

Lily sortit du bureau avec Katy, puis elles regagnèrent la rue bruyante et animé ferma les yeux au souffle léger du vent d'automne. Elle sentit la petite main de sa fille lui tirer doucement le bras.

-Maman tu es plus malade ?

-Viens ma puce, je dois te parler !

Elle l'entraîna dans un petit parc et elles prirent place sur un banc.

-Chérie, je suis fatiguée en ce moment parce que je travaille beaucoup mais ça va passer. Le Monsieur qu'on est allées voir tout à l'heure m'a donné un papier sur lequel est écrit que…que tout va s'arranger.

-C'est vrai ? Mais il t'a rien fait !

La jeune femme sourit et lui caressa le front.

-Non c'est vrai…Je sais que tu voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe mais tu sais c'est très compliqué pour une petite fille comme toi.

-Tu veux pas me le dire ! Dit-elle en boudant.

-Je voudrais pouvoir le faire mais c'est compliqué pour le moment. Il faut attendre un peu.

-Combien de temps ?

-Eh bien je ne sais pas. Mais je te promets que se sera très très vite !

-Promis ?

-Promis !

Elle se sourirent et s'étreignirent un long moment. Lily vit une cabine téléphonique tout à coté.

-Ma puce tu restes là avec Denise ? Dit-elle en caressant les cheveux de la poupée. Regardes je suis juste là je dois appeler quelqu'un.

-D' accord.

Elle lui chatouilla le nez et se leva en direction du téléphone. Elle parcourue les trois mètres qui la séparait de celui-ci en fouillant dans sa poche pour y trouver quelques pièces. Elle les introduit dans l'appareil et composa le numéro. Sans quitter des yeux Katy qui jouait tranquillement sur le banc, elle écoutait les sonneries. « Allez, décroche ! » La quatrième sonnerie retentie et une voix à l'autre bout du fil se fit entendre.

'-Docteur Campbell ?

-Al ?

-Euh…

-C'est Lily !

-Lily ?

-Roberts !

-Oui je ne connais qu'une seule Lily !

-Salut ça…

-Ou es tu ?

-Pourquoi tu…

-Lily c'est super important ! Il faut que tu viennes me voir tout de suite !

-Ecoute Al, j'ai quitté New York !

-QUOI ? Tu es folle ma parole ! Tu es ou ?

-A Chalerston !

-Chalerston ?

-En Caroline.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fou là bas ?

-Je…j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

-NON Lily ça suffit !

-Al je…

- Arrêtes tes conneries tout de suite ! C'est fini tout ça ! C'est du sérieux cette fois !

-Comment ça ?

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas, les douleurs sont toujours plus fortes et plus fréquentes, tu es de plus en plus faible !

Elle soupira et il en profita pour poursuivre.

-Lily, tu dois rentrer à l'hôpital, si quelqu'un se présente tu pourras…

-Hors de question ! Que deviendra Katy si je ne suis pas là ?

-Demande toi plutôt ce que deviendra ta fille si elle perd sa mère !

-Je vais bien, les cachets font leurs effets. J'ai encore du temps pour…

-Du temps ? Tu n'en as plus beaucoup !

-Mais Al j'ai…

-Il n'y a pas de 'mais' ! Si tu ne te fais pas hospitaliser tout de suite c'est fini. On ne pourra plus rien pour toi.

Pendant qu'il parlait, la jeune femme regardait sa fille souriante avec sa poupée dans les mains. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

-Lily ?

-Je…je ne peux pas Al ! Je suis désolée !

-Lily je t'en prie ne fais pas ça, tu fais une erreur.

-L'erreur serait de tout abandonner maintenant !

-Abandonner ? Mais abandonner quoi ?

-Tu le sais.

-Quoi ? Tu as…

-Ecoute je dois te laisser.

-Non ne raccroche pas.

-Je suis vraiment navrée Al, j'ai pris ma décision.

-Lily !

-Je restes à Chalerston le temps…le temps qu'il me restera !

-Tu ne peux pas, je t'en prie c'est du suicide !

-Non il me reste un espoir.

-Lily…Sa voix se faisait suppliante.

-Au revoir Al et merci pour tout.'

Elle raccrocha sans attendre sa réponse et fondit en larmes. Katy couru vers elle et se lova dans ses bras. Elles restèrent enlacées quelques minutes sans se parler. Quelques personnes observaient la scène tout en continuant leur chemin. Lily était rassurée de sentir sa petite fille contre elle. Elle se calma doucement et se sépara d'elle.

-Merci ma puce, murmura la jeune femme, tu es la plus merveilleuse des petites filles qu'il existe.

Celle-ci sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

-Tu as faim ?

-Oui.

-Allons manger quelque chose et ensuite nous iront voir Joan.

-C'est qui ?

-La femme de Roland tu sais ?

Elle acquiesça. Elle lui tendit sa petite main que la jeune femme prit en se relevant. Après un rapide repas prit sur une terrasse, elles montèrent à nouveau en voiture pour arriver à l'endroit où Joan travaillait.

Roland avait assuré à la jeune femme que c'était le seul endroit où il était certain de la trouver. Il ne se trompa pas, Lily la vit s'afférer à son bureau et elle se dirigea dans sa direction.

-Lily ?

Michael la vit et l'interpella avec le sourire.

-Hey, bonjour Katy !

-Bonjour, répondit poliment fillette lui accorda un sourire pour toute réponse.

-Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

-Je suis venue voir un de vos officier, il la regarda étonné et elle poursuivit, le Lieutenant Colonel Joan Burton.

-Pour quel motif ?

-C'est personnel, je sais que selon vos codes bien rodés et définis que ce que je vous demande semble inapproprié mais j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler, c'est important !

Il la regarda un moment ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Très bien, allez y !

-Merci Monsieur !

-Lieutenant Colonel Burton ?

-Monsieur ? Dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

-Cette personne souhaite vous parler en privé, allez dans mon bureau vous y serez les regardaient ne sachant pas se qui était en train de se passer devant elle.

-Bien Monsieur, la suivit avec Katy et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle amena la fillette à une chaise et lui parla doucement.-Restes là ma puce je dois parler avec la acquiesça et Lily lui donna un baiser sur le nez. Joan les observait sans rien dire, se demandant qui elles étaient et pourquoi cette jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas voulait lui parler. Celle-ci se leva et se dirigea vers l'officier.

-Madame Burton je me présente, Lily Roberts ! Dit-elle en lui tendant sa acquiesça en la lui serrant.

-Excusez moi mais, je ne vous connais pas, votre époux serait-il sous mes ordres ?

-Non, je voulais vous parler parce que un de mes amis me l'a demandé, enfin plutôt qu'il a accepté l'aide que je lui proposais.

Joan la regardait sans rien dire et Lily poursuivit.

-Votre époux !

-Roland ?

-Oui, il m'a parlé de votre situation.

-Ah oui vraiment ?

Le ton montait doucement.

-Moi je n'ai rien à vous dire Madame !

-S'il vous plait écoutez moi.

-Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sais que vous aimez votre mari et qu'au fond de vous-même vous voulez garder cet enfant.

-Comment pouvez vous savoir ce que je veux et ce que je ne veux pas ?

-Je ne le sais pas…je le vois !

-Oh vraiment ? Et que voyez vous d'autre ?

-Une femme perdue qui a beaucoup souffert. Une femme qui s'est sentit trahie par l'homme qu'elle aime.

-J'ai été trahie !

-Oui et vous l'aimez ! Lui aussi vous aime. Cet enfant est une chance pour tout les deux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, soupira-t-elle.

-J'ai eu la chance d'avoir été élevée par deux personnes formidables, ma fille non ! Elle n'a pas connu son père. Votre enfant a besoin de ses deux parents !

-Je ne vais pas garder cet enfant !

-Vous le regretterez toute votre vie !

Les deux femmes se faisaient face en silence, se défiant du regard. Lily vit les larmes naîtrent dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci détourna le regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur la fillette.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Katy !Elle les regarda en souriant, tout en faisant sauter sa poupée sur ses genoux.

-Elle est ma plus grande réussite. Je ne regrette pas une seule seconde de l'avoir gardé. Mon copain a fuit devant la réalité de ma grossesse je me suis retrouvée devant le même choix que vous seulement j'avais 17 ans, des études à terminer et une vie à construire. J'ai fais le choix de garder cet enfant qui grandissait en moi. Mes parents l'ont accepté…Vous avez la chance d'avoir un époux aimant, qui sera à vos cotés, vous avez un logement et une bonne situation. Mettez de coté votre carrière pour un temps et construisez cette famille qui s'offre à vous !

Joan avait quitté la fillette des yeux et s'était à nouveau tourné vers la jeune femme. Les larmes avaient coulées sur ses joues.

-Vous avez peut être raison mais…Roland…je ne lui pardonnerai pas.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas lui pardonner ? Je ne dis pas qu'il faut oublier ce qu'il a fait, seulement nous faisons tous des erreurs. Il regrette la sienne croyez moi. Joan j'aimerai vous poser une question. Aimez vous Roland tu fond du cœur ? Elle réfléchit pendant un temps en silence.

-Oui…je l'aime.

-Alors tout est encore possible, dit-elle en souriant. Je sais que ça va s'arranger. Parlez lui, dites lui ce que vous avez réellement sur le cœur. C'est un homme je vous l'accord, ils ne comprennent pas toujours tout mais je sais qu'il vous écoutera !

Elles rirent toute les deux et Joan essuya ses larmes.

-Merci Mademoiselle.

-Appelez moi Lily ! Et surtout si il y a quoique se soit je suis là ! Le Général Holden ainsi que Denise Sherwood savent où me trouver.

-Merci !

-Je vous en se tourna vers la fillette et lui dit de la rejoindre.

Celle-ci qui la regardait, lu sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers elle en souriant.

-Maman on va voir Denise ?

-Oui ma puce, on y va tout à l'heure !-

Super !

Elles s'apprêtèrent à partir mais Joan les regarda étonné.

-Votre fille est muette ?

-Non elle est sourde, répondit Lily en la regarda sans comprendre en quoi se fut une bonne nouvelle.

-Eh bien étant sourde ma fille peut espérer parler un jour, à condition qu'elle subisse une intervention chirurgicale et qu'elle porte un appareil.

-Je comprends mieux, dit Joan en souriant.

Elles sortirent toutes les trois du bureau et l'officier se remit au travail.

-Au revoir Monsieur, dit Lily en serrant la main de Michael.

-Au revoir Lily, ça c'est arrangé ?

-Oui, merci pour votre accord….et votre bureau !

-De rien, dit-il en souriant.

-A bientôt !

-A bientôt, au revoir Katy !

Elle fit un mouvement de main et elles montèrent en voiture pour regagner le domicile de Denise.

-Hey, bonjour Mademoiselle Roberts ! Dit Denise en serrant la fillette contre elle.-Bonjour Denise, dit Lily en lui faisant la bise.-Comment ça va ?-Bien merci.-Ne mentez pas vous allez l'air fatiguée ! -Ca va ne vous inquiétez pas !-Un jour je ne me satisferai plus de cette réponse !Lily sourit timidement et se tourna vers sa fille pour éviter de nouvelles questions.-Je vais vous laisser je dois aller à l'hôpital.-Vous êtes de garde ?-C'est exceptionnel, je remplace une collègue cette après-midi, c'est dommage j'aurai voulue rester avec vous plutôt…-Nous allons y aller dans ce cas.-Non restez.-Mais vous venez de dire que…-Ca ne me dérange pas que vous restiez ici, c'est plus intéressant que de passer toute sa journée dans la chambre du motel et puis …vous pourrez vous reposer.-A quelle heure vous rentrez ? -Après sept heures, faites comme chez vous !

-Merci, je vous préparerai le dîner dans ce cas !-Mm oui ça c'est une bonne idée ! Répondit-elle en souriant. Elle se pencha sur Katy et lui parla doucement. A ce soir petite puce, je vais travailler.

-Tu reviens quand ?

-Dans pas longtemps, tu restes ici avec maman jusqu'à mon retour.

-Super !Les deux femmes rirent et Denise quitta la maison en les saluant de la 'elles refermèrent la porte, la jeune femme s'adressa à la petite fille.

-Tu fais attention Katy nous ne sommes pas chez nous, Denise nous fais confiance…Et puis d'ailleurs ne serait-ce pas l'heure de la sieste demoiselle ?

-Nooon !

-Si ! Allez hop viens !

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre de Jeremy. Lily ferma les rideaux pendant que la fillette se coucha. Elle l'embrassa et quitta la pièce. La jeune femme voyagea dans la maison. Elle n'avait jamais pus voir toutes les pièces. Elle entra dans la grande chambre. Sur le lit fait se trouvaient deux petites peluches. La jeune femme s'assit un instant et caressa du bout des doigts l'ours que sa fille avait donné à Denise. Elle prit dans ses mains le petit lapin rose que la jeune femme avait tenu contre elle une nuit. Elle resta quelques minutes dans cette pièce, elle regarda les photos accrochées au mur, les vêtements présents dans l'armoire puis elle regagna enfin le salon et s'allongea sur le canapé. Son ventre lui fit mal à nouveau. Elle se releva et prit des cachets qui se trouvaient dans son sac. Elle ne pourrait plus cacher ça trop longtemps. L'infirmière qu'était Denise se doutait de quelque chose. Al lui avait dit que ça s'aggravait. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Comment pouvait-elle le dire ? Sa fille avait besoin d'elle. Elle n'avait pas suffisamment d'argent pour payer son opération. La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers le petit meuble sur lequel était posé le PC portable. Elle l'alluma et tomba directement sur la boîte mail. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, c'était indiscret mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison. Tous les messages venaient de Frank. Elle en ouvrit un au hasard et lu avec attention.

'Denise

Bonjour mon amour. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi mais je tenais à t'écrire. Tu me manques à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. J'aimerai tant pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, caresser ta peau, embrasser tes lèvres et sentir l'odeur de tes cheveux.

Je ne sais toujours pas pour quand est prévu mon retour. Tout est poussière et brûlure ici. Nous avons perdus trois hommes hier. J'ai dus annoncer leur décès à leurs familles. J'en ai horreur, je ne savais même pas par où commencer. Si tu savais ils étaient jeunes, beaucoup trop jeunes.

Je me répète mais je pense à toi sans cesse. Je regarde ta photo souvent, tu te souviens celle que tu ne supportes pas, celle où tu portes la robe bleue ? Je suis sûr que tu sais de laquelle je parle ! Moi je l'aime beaucoup !

J'aimerai tant entendre le son de ta voix. Tu vas trouver ça idiot mais il m'arrive de m'imaginer que le souffle chaud du vent du désert est une de tes caresses….

Je dois y aller. Ne t'inquiète pas je pars sur le terrain mais ce ne sont que des exercices. Il ne m'arrivera rien, le plus merveilleux des anges veille sur moi. Je t'enverrai un mail à mon retour pour te rassurer.

Je t'aime mon Ange…Je t'embrasse

Frank.'

La jeune femme en avait les larmes aux yeux. Denise avait un époux qui l'aimait de tout son cœur. Elle avait sentit à travers ses lignes tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, à quel point elle lui manquait et à quel point elle était importante pour lui.

-Maman…

Elle se tourna vers la fillette qui se trouvait à coté d'elle.

-Tu es triste ?

-Oui un peu mais ça va passer…

-Pourquoi tu es triste maman ?

Elle caressa son front, lui enlevant quelques mèches brunes.

-Tu es la personne qui compte le plus mon cœur. Sache que je t'aimerai toujours, quoiqu'il arrive !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il va arriver ?

-Rien ma puce, seulement je voulais que tu saches que ta maman t'aimera toujours…

-C'est pour ça que tu pleures ?

-Je pleure parce que…j'ai vu à quel point Frank aime Denise…

-Je comprends pas !

-Tu sais Denise à un garçon et Frank est le papa de ce garçon …

-Oui.

-Leur enfant est grand mais son papa et sa maman s'aiment encore très très fort.

-Et mon papa lui il nous aime plus.

-Non mon cœur, ton papa….

Lily ne put finir sa phrase, baissant les yeux devant le regard de sa fille.

-Denise m'a dit que si un jour un monsieur t'aime très fort et que tu l'aime aussi très fort, il deviendra peut être mon papa…c'est vrai ?

-Oui, ça peut arriver.

-Alors tu verras maman, un monsieur deviendra mon papa et il va nous aimer aussi fort que l'amoureux de Denise l'aime et qu'il aime son garçon !

Lily sourit timidement. Elle regarda l'heure, l'après midi était passée à une vitesse inouïe.

-Eh ma puce, ça te dit de regarder les dessins animés pendant que je prépare le repas pour notre amie ?

-Oui !

Elle se leva et alluma la télévision. Une fois la fillette installée, elle regagna la cuisine et l'observa de loin un instant. Elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Elle fouilla dans les placards et chercha des provisions et des idées de repas. Une fois le menu établi elle se mit au travail en musique. Elle connaissait cette chanson sur les bouts des doigts. Le jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de chanter doucement.

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Denise entra sans faire de bruit. Son remplacement était terminé et elle avait enfin pu rentrer chez elle. Elle avait hâte de regagner sa maison où l'attendait ses deux amies et un bon repas ! En approchant de la porte d'entré elle avait entendue la musique et l'avait ainsi poussée délicatement.

the good times that we had?

I let them slip away from us

when things got bad how

clearly I first saw you smilin' in

the sun wanna feel

your warmth upon me,

I wanna be the one

Elle observa la jeune femme avec le sourire. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas vus venir. Elle continuait de chanter d'une douce et agréable voix et Denise appréciait l'écouter.

I will remember you

will you remember me?

don't let your life

pass you by

weep not for the memories

-Denise!

Katy lui coura dans les bras. La jeune femme mit son index devant sa bouche e signe qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui parler.

-Maman chante ?

Elle acquiesça en souriant et prit la fillette dans les bras.

I'm so tired

but I can't sleep

standin' on the edge of something much too deep

it's funny how we feel so much

but we cannot say a word

we are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

Elles regardaient Lily qui leur tournait le dos. Denise écoutait avec attention les paroles que prononçait la jeune femme. Ces paroles lui touchaient droit au cœur. La manière dont Lily chantait lui prouva que c'était aussi son cas. Elle ne la quitta pas des yeux, sentant les larmes faire leur apparition.

but I will remember

you will you remember me?

don't let your life pass you by

weep not for the memories

Comment pouvait-elle oublier tout ça? Elle ne le pourrait jamais, jamais c'est impossible…

I'm so afraid to love you,

but more afraid to lose

clinging to a past

that doesn't let me choose

once there was a darkness,

deep and endless night

you gave me everything you had,

oh you gave me light

Lily et Katy lui avait apporté cette lumière après le départ de son mari. Sans trop savoir pourquoi elle s'était rapidement attachée à elles. Elle en avait parlé de nombreuses fois avec Claudia Joy et celle-ci était du même avis. Lily était une jeune femme avec lourd passé mais qui restait néanmoins droite et fière et d'une extrême gentillesse. Elle apportait la joie et la bonne humeur dans la vie des gens qu'elle rencontrait…

And I will remember you

will you remember me?

don't let your life

pass you by weep not for the memories

( I Will Remember You- Sarah MCLachlan)


	4. Chapter 4

Denise déposa Katy sur le sol. La chanson se terminait doucement. Lily chantonna encore quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du présentateur, Denise décida de faire connaître sa présence.-Bonsoir !Lily fit volte face, étonné de voir qui se trouvait une personne de plus dans la pièce.

-De…Denise vous êtes déjà rentrée je…

-Vous chantez très jeune femme rougit et baissa la radio.

-C'est vrai je vous assure vous avez une voix vraiment magnifique.

-Merci…j'ai fais le dîner ça vous dit ?

-Oui, avec joie ! Je vais prendre une douche et me changer et j'arrive !

Pendant que Denise prit sa douche, Lily prépara la table pour trois. C'est à l'instant où elle servit le repas dans les assiettes que Denise revint changée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au PC et rejoignit Katy.

-Allez on va se laver les mains demoiselle !Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers l'évier. Lily eu un violent vertige. Elle tenta de le cacher faisant tout son possible pour que Denise ne remarque rien, mais la douleur était trop forte, elle chancela et elle la rattrapa par le bras. Elle vit l'inquiétude naître dans ses doux yeux noisette.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? Murmura Denise.

-Rien laissez !

-Je m'inquiète pour vous.

-Tu as encore mal maman ?

-Non Katy ça va.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire ? Vous avez souvent des douleurs ?

-J'apprécie ce que vous faites Denise mais s'il vous plait ne vous mêler pas de ça !

-Mais…

-S'il vous plait, je ne veux pas en parler.

-Je n'aime vraiment pas ça Lily !

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et elles passèrent à table dans le silence. Denise remarqua que la jeune femme était plus distante qu'à l'habitude. Elles ne se parlaient pas. Lily fuyait le regard de son amie, elle se concentrait sur la table et ses mains. Elle tentait de capter son regard tant bien que mal mais la jeune femme s'était refermée sur elle-même. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi elle agissait de cette manière brusquement. Elles avaient été plus proches que jamais et à présent elles s'éloignaient doucement. Le dîner se passa dans un silence quasi-total.

-Je vais faire la vaisselle avant de partir, dit Lily en se levant.

-Non laissez je vais le débarrassèrent. Denise estima qu'il était tant. Elle voulait des explications. Elle prit la main de Lily et leva les yeux vers elle.

-Votre main est glacée !

-J'ai un peu froid.

-Vous tremblez Lily!

Elle prit sa main dans les siennes et la regarda un moment.

-Je…je devrai y aller !

-Parlez moi.

-Je…je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle en retirant sa main.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est…trop dur… Vous en avez assez fait pour moi Denise et je vous en remercie mais à présent nous devons partir!

Elle se tourna vers Katy et la prit par la main.

-On doit y aller ma puce !

-On ne reste pas avec Denise ?

-Non, pas aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'ai décidé Katy ! Maintenant tu prends tes affaires, tu dis au revoir à Denise et nous partons !

Son ton s'était durcit. Denise ne l'avait jamais entendue parler comme ça avec la fillette. Katy se lova dans ses bras quelques secondes. Elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue et rejoignit sa mère qui leur tournait le dos. Lily la regarda une dernière fois, ses yeux étaient tristes.

-Au revoir Denise, merci pour tout !

-Au revoir Lily, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elles quittèrent la pièce.

_Une semaine plus tard. _

Denise n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de Lily et de Katy depuis maintenant une semaine. Elle avait fait part de son inquiétude à Claudia Joy qui, elle non plus, n'avait eu de signes de vie de la jeune femme. Elle avait l'intention de passer au motel pour voir si tout allait bien mais il y avait beaucoup de travail à l'hôpital et elle ne comptait plus les heures de garde qu'elle devait faire chaque jour. Quelque chose avait changé chez la jeune femme ce qui l'inquiétait d'avantage. Elle rentrait une nouvelle fois tard. Elle se gara devant la maison et sortit de la voiture. Denise se figea sur place. Un jeune homme se trouvait assit devant la porte d'entrée contre le mur en briques.

-Jeremy ?

Celui-ci se leva et Denise le prit dans ses bras. n'en revenait pas. Son fils était là. Son petit garçon était dans ses bras. Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés puis Denise se sépara doucement de lui. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue et lui accorda un timide sourire.

-Viens, dit-elle.

Denise lui prit la main et tout deux entrèrent dans la maison. Elle le lâcha enfin lorsqu'ils furent dans le salon.

-Tu as faim ?

-Oui un peu.

-Un sandwich au Bacon avec de la mayonnaise et une demi tomate ? Dit-elle en souriant.

-Oui ça m'ira très bien !

Elle s'afféra à la cuisine et Jeremy prit place à table. Il regardait ses mains, ne sachant par où commencer. Il se décida enfin lorsque sa mère lui apporta son repas

-Papa est reparti ?

-Oui, elle s'assit en face de lui, depuis plusieurs mois déjà !

-Il…il va bien ?

-Il est sain et sauf si c'est ta question ! Mais il a le mal du pays.

Jeremy ne répondit pas et mordit à pleine bouche dans son sandwich. Denise ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle était heureuse de le voir assit à sa table. Il semblait être en forme. Après quelques minutes à nouveau passées dans le silence, il prit la parole.-

-Maman je suis venu parce que…j'ai terminé mon entraî baissa les yeux devant cet aveu.

Elle savait autant que lui ce que ça voulait dire et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

-Quoi ? C'est impossible tu…

-La période est raccourcie, ils ont besoin de monde là-bas !

-Jeremy, murmura-t-elle, quand ?

-Je pars la semaine prochaine.

Denise avala difficilement la salive qui s'était formée dans sa bouche. Les larmes envahirent à nouveau son visage et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle articula.

-Tu seras basé où ?

-A Bassora.

-Bassora ? Denise se leva d'un bond.

-Maman…

Jeremy se dirigea doucement vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle continua de sangloter contre lui.

-Reviens Jeremy, reviens vivant je t'en prie, ton père est aussi là-bas et je veux que vous rentriez tout les deux tu m'entends ?

-Je te le promets, murmura le jeune homme.

Après de longues minutes dans cette position ils se séparèrent. Jeremy regagna sa chambre. Il resterait avec sa mère quelques jours avant son départ pour l' ne dormit pas cette nuit la. Le monde s'était écroulé autour d'elle. Son fils allait partir pour le combat. Elle se sentait seule comme jamais. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'ours blanc qu'avait laissé Katy bien des semaines plus tôt. Elle le prit contre elle et y enfouit son visage ravagé par les larmes.

Lily et sa fille marchaient tranquillement. Une fois dans le parc, elles s'assirent sur un banc en face d'une grande fontaine. Il faisait beau et le soleil donnait de l'éclat aux couleurs de l'automne. La jeune femme avait le teint pâle et semblait très amaigrie. Elle posa sur ses genoux un carnet de croquis et un crayon. Katy jouait tranquillement à coté d'elle avec sa poupée. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elles arpentaient la ville toute les deux. Lily cherchait des endroits qu'elle pouvait dessiner et peindre. Deux jeunes femmes avec des poussettes virent s'assoire sur le banc à coté duquel se trouvaient Lily et Katy.

-Qui Sherwood ?

-Oui tu sais le gamin !

-Oui oui…

-Il est parti ce matin pour Bassora !

-Oh mon Dieu, et comment elle va ?

-Comment tu irais toi si ton mari et ton fils se trouvaient au front ?

-Mm

-J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était en pleine dépression !

-Vraiment ?

-A ce qu'il parait ! Enfin d'un coté elle l'a bien cherché !

-Comment peut tu dire ça ?

-Tu ne trouves pas que ses malheurs ont commencés quand elle a connue cette fille ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! Pourquoi cette fille serait elle responsable de ce qui lui arrive ?-Eh ben à ce qu'il parait s'était une stripteaseuse de New York ! Elle a eu un enfant jeune d'un homme qui la battait et avec qui elle se droguait ! Elle est arrivée à Chalerston pour le fuir, c'est là qu'elle l'a rencontré et que les ennuis ont commencés pour elle.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Son mari était déjà en Irak !

-Oui mais pas son fils ! Le mec qui la battait est dans l'armé et il a retrouvé sa trace ! Tu trouves ça normal que cette fille a disparue quand le gamin est envoyé en Irak ?

-…

-Si tu veux mon avis elle est repartie à New York avec lui. Ils sont en train de boire et de se piquer pendant que cette pauvre Denise se retrouve seule et au bord de la dépression ! Tout ça parce qu'elle a voulue aider une traînée qui ne le méritait pas !

Lily avait le souffle coupé. Elle avait entendue toute la conversation et ne supportait plus d'en entendre un mot de plus. Comment ces femmes pouvaient-elles dirent toutes ses choses ? Etait-ce la vérité ? Denise était-elle mal à cause d'elle, de la réputation qu'elle s'était faite en la côtoyant ? Une violente douleur la prit au ventre. Son cœur s'accélérait à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer.

-Madame vous allez bien ?

L'une des deux femmes s'était avancé vers elle. Katy la regardait elle aussi inquiète.-Ca va aller, merci, bredouilla la jeune femme.-Vous êtes sûre, on peut aller chercher des secours si…

-Non merci ça va !

-Très bien, merci.

Elles s'éloignèrent toutes les deux en lui jetant des coups d'oeils craintifs. Une fois calmée, elle se leva et tendit la main à sa fille.

-Viens Katy.

-On va ou ?

-On s'en va… regagnèrent le motel.

Lily ouvrit deux valises, elle prit des vêtements qui se trouvaient dans l'armoire et les jeta dedans.

-Maman qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Les valises Katy ! Range tes jouets dans un carton !

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous partons, nous quittons cette ville !

-NON !

-Si et tu ne discute pas !

-Tu m'avais promis, tu m'avais dis que c'était la dernière fois ! Tu m'as dis qu'on vivrait dans une belle maison avec un beau jardin !

-Les grandes personnes ne tiennent pas toujours leurs promesses Katy, il faudra que tu comprennes ça un jour.-Je veux pas ! Je veux rester ici avec Denise et Claudia !

-C'est hors de question nous partons que tu le veuilles ou non !-Je te déteste, dit-elle en courant dans la salle de bain et en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Lily s'effondra sur le lit. Elle prit son sac et ouvrit la petite boite blanche qui s'y trouvait. Elle la renversa dans sa main mais rien n'en sortit. Elle soupira et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Ses yeux balayèrent l'espace qui l'entourait et se posèrent sur un carton parfaitement rangé. Un carton qu'elle n'ouvrait que très rarement lorsque Katy dormait déjà paisiblement. Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci et l'ouvrit délicatement. Ses trouvaient des papiers de toutes formes et de toutes les couleurs, des documents officiels, des mots écris de la main de la jeune femme…Lily prit délicatement le dessin que lui avait donné Denise un jour. Elle le regarda un instant en souriant et poursuivit son exploration. Elle la trouva enfin, cette petite enveloppe blanche. Elle sortit la petite feuille en papier rose et lu une fois de plus ces lignes. Elles avaient été écrites d'une main tremblante.

'Elizabeth.

Oui parce que tu t'appelles ainsi, tes parents m'ont dit qu'ils garderaient le nom que je t'ai donné. Ce sont des personnes formidables qui t'aimeront comme leur propre enfant. Je sais que tu liras cette lettre un jour mon bébé. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse, je suis sûre que ta vie sera merveilleuse même si je n'en fais pas partie. Sache que tu me manqueras et que je penserais chaque jour à toi. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

Ta maman qui t'aimera toujours.'

La jeune femme pleurait doucement en silence. Elle porta sa main à son cou et caressa du bout des doigts le métal de son médaillon. De son autre main elle saisit une photo abîmée. Sur celle-ci se trouvaient une jeune femme et un nourrisson. Un magnifique sourire illuminait son visage, ces yeux couleurs noisette étaient pleins de vie, elle semblait heureuse. L'enfant qu'elle tenait conte elle devait être âgé d'à peine deux ou trois jours, un petit médaillon en or reposait sur sa poitrine. Lily laissa tomber la photo dans le carton et rejoignit le fauteuil. Elle y prit place, la tête entre les mains. C'était fini. Elle sentait la vie s'échapper de son corps. Elle n'avait pas eu assez de temps. Elle ne l'avait pas retrouvée…Elle s'était battue depuis des années et à présent tout était fini, si près. Qu'allait devenir sa fille ? Elle allait encore souffrir d'avantage…Lily était résolue, la réponse s'affichait comme une évidence dans son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas que Katy voie s'éteindre sa mère à petit feu. Même si s'était dur elle devait le faire. Pour elle, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Lily ferma les yeux, elle sentait la fatigue gagner du terrain. Après quelques minutes, elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et Katy monter sur le lit. Elle regarda sa fille s'endormir doucement tenant sa poupée contre elle. Une fois celle-ci au pays des rêves, elle se leva et prépara son petit sac. Elle y fourra des cahiers de dessins et quelques habits. Lily prit les clés de sa voiture et mis le petit sac rose sur son épaule. Elle s'approcha de la fillette et déposa une couverture chaude sur son petit corps. Délicatement elle l'enveloppa dedans. Katy bougea mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle veilla à prendre la poupée et marcha doucement jusqu'à la voiture. Etant faible et amaigris, porter sa fille s'avérait être une véritable épreuve de force. Elle l'installa à l'arrière et s'assit au volant. Elle traversa la ville en un temps record. Il faisait nuit à présent. Elle arriva à la maison de Denise en quelques minutes. La lumière était allumée et elle s'arrêta à proximité de là où elle pouvait voir la porte s'ouvrir. Lily prit une feuille et un crayon et écrivit quelques lignes comme l'avait fait cette jeune femme 21 ans plus tôt. Elle plia soigneusement la feuille et regarda sa fille dormir quelques instants. Elle se décida enfin à faire le tour de la voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière et caressa le front de Katy. Elle la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la maison. Sans bruit elle déposa délicatement la fillette toujours enveloppée pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid sur le sol. Elle mit son sac par terre et posa sa tête dessus, Lily plaça la poupée dans ses bras et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Elle sortit le mot qu'elle avait écrit plus tôt et le mit à coté du corps de sa fille.

-Adieu mon cœur, je t'aime, murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un doux baiser sur son front.

-Pardonne moi comme moi j'ai pardonné…

Elle essuya ses larmes et regagna sa voiture. Lily redémarra et klaxonna plusieurs fois.

-Vous n'entendez pas quelqu'un qui klaxonne ? Demanda Roxy à l'intérieur.

-Si en effet, on dirait, poursuivit Claudia se leva et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Elle se précipita sur le petit corps étendu sur le sol. Lily démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, le visage toujours envahi par la amis la regardèrent entrer dans la maison tenant la petite fille contre elle.

-Katy ?

Denise la déposa délicatement sur le canapé. Ils étaient tous sous le choc. Comment se faisait-il que la fillette se trouve seule, endormie devant sa porte ? Denise la réveilla tendrement. Elle regarda étonnée les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle et se jeta sans hésiter au cou de la jeune femme.

-Il y a une lettre, murmura Pamela en la lui relâcha son étreinte et la prit.

Elle lut à voix haute pour qu'ils puissent tous entendre.

-'Denise je vous confie Katy. Je suis condamnée et je ne veux pas que ma fille voie sa mère mourir. Je suis partie et je ne reviendrais pas. Je sais que vous prendrez soin d'elle, elle vous aime à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas et je crois que je peux la comprendre. Adieu. Lily.'

-Oh mon Dieu, soupira Claudia Joy en se laissant tomber sur le quitta enfin le papier des yeux et regarda la fillette.

Elle pleura, elle avait tout compris.

-Maman va mourir ?

-Katy…

-Elle est partie hein ?

-Oui ma puce, ta maman est partie.

-Je veux pas qu'elle meure, je veux pas !

Denise la prit dans ses bras et la consola comme elle le put. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et ne lâcha pas une seule seconde la fillette qu'elle serrait toujours contre elle.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Roland.

-Non je n'en sais rien, plusieurs fois j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Lily, expliqua Denise, Mais elle n'a rien voulue me dire.

-Tu crois qu'elle veut mettre fin à ses jours ou qu'elle est partit parce qu'elle est vraiment malade ? Demanda Pamela.

-Elle est malade j'en suis sûre. Katy est tout pour elle, si vous les auriez vus s'amuser ensembles toutes les deux ! Vous auriez compris à quel point elle aime cette gamine, elle ne peut pas vouloir quitter ce monde si elle ne se sait pas condamné. -Tu penses qu'elle dit la vérité alors ?-Oui…oui je pense et puis il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas…j'ai vu sa santé se détériorer et je n'ai rien fais.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Denise, moi aussi je l'ai vu souvent et je n'ai pas fais attention.

-Je suis infirmière Claudia ! J'aurai dus le voir, j'aurai du réagir quand il le fallait, maintenant Katy va perdre tout se qu'elle possède.

-Tu penses aux services sociaux ? Demanda Roxy.

-Ils ne m'accorderont pas sa garde simplement parce que sa mère me la laissé…elle ne sera jamais heureuse…

-Alors il faut retrouver Lily ! Déclara Claudia Joy en se levant d'un bond, tu es allée au motel où elles vivaient non ? Denise acquiesça et son amie poursuivit.

-Nous allons dans leur chambre pour trouver un indice sur l'endroit où elle a pus partir !

-Je ne sais pas…, murmura Denise.

-Eh bien moi je prends la décision, continua Claudia Joy, Nous y allons tout de suite toutes les deux !

-Et Katy ? Je ne vais pas la laisser toute seule, elle a besoin de quelqu'un !

-Je reste ici jusqu'à votre retour, proposa Roxy.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ? -Pas le moins du monde !Denise sourit timidement et leva la tête de la fillette qui pleurait toujours contre sa poitrine. Elle essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts et lui parla doucement.-Katy je vais aller avec Claudia au motel où tu vivais avec ta maman.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous allons chercher quelque chose pour savoir où elle est partit !

-Je veux venir avec !

-Non puce, tu restes ici avec Roxy.

-Mais…

-S'il te plait Katy, c'est important tu ne peux pas rester venir avec nous.

-Tu vas aussi partir et me laisser.

-Non Katy, je ne te laisserai pas, je reviendrais fais moi confiance !

-D'accord mais…tu reviens après promis hein ?

-Oui je reviens tout de suite après je te le promet !

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Les deux femmes prirent leurs affaires et après une dernière étreinte elles quittèrent la maison pour rejoindre le motel.

-Je crois que c'est ici, Dit Denise devant la porte close.

Elle porta la main à la poignée et la tourna doucement, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Elle n'a pas fermé, elle a du partir précipitamment !

Elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Denise alluma la lumière et Claudia Joy ferma la porte derrière elle. Elles balayèrent la pièce du regard. Les deux valises se trouvaient ouvertes sur le sol. Quelques vêtements s'y étaient jetés à la va-vite et la porte de l'armoire était ouverte. Pour le reste de la pièce, tout semblai en ordre. Le lit était à peine défait et le mobilier se trouvait à sa place. Quelques cartons de différentes tailles se trouvaient parfaitement entassés et fermés par du scotch épais.

-Qu'est ce qu'on cherche ? Demanda Claudia Joy.

-N'importe quoi, une adresse où Lily à pus aller…elle doit bien connaître quelqu'un !-A New York ? -Si elle vient bien de New York ! Elle a bien pus nous mentir !

-Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? Son geste ne s'explique pas, c'est une jeune femme bien mystérieuse mais…elle est honnête !

Denise se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit et soupira.

-Je n'en sais rien Claudia, après tout on ne la connaissait pas !

-Tu étais la plus proche d'elle ! Crois tu pouvoir te tromper à ce point sur son compte ?

-Je n'en sais vraiment rien.

-Il faut trouver quelque chose ! Katy à besoin de nous et elle a besoin de sa mère !

-Oui…tu as sans doute raison !

Elle se leva et rejoignit la salle de bain pour fouiller dans quelques affaires. Après quelques minutes, elle revint dans la chambre sans avoir trouvé quoique se soit de concluant.

-J'ai quelque chose, dit Claudia Joy en s'avançant vers elle.

Elle tenait une petite boite de médicaments vide et un papier qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Denise le prit et lu à toute vitesse.

-Oh mon Dieu, murmura celle-ci.-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Des anti-inflammatoires. Ils sont prescris pour atténuer la douleur des malades atteints de…déficience rénale.

Elle regarda son amie qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui pour elle était une évidence.

-Lily est sans doute atteinte d'une insuffisance rénale chronique, son organisme est déséquilibré, ses reins ne font plus leurs travail, la maladie peut progresser rapidement comme durer des années. Elle peut être dans le corps sans qu'aucun symptôme n'apparaisse.

-C'est ce qui lui ai arrivé !

-Je pense qu'elle se savait malade depuis longtemps mais que les symptômes sont apparus récemment.

-Mais elle ne peut pas suivre un traitement ?

-Ce médicament provient d'un hôpital de New York, je pense qu'elle n'a plus eu accès aux soins depuis son départ de là-bas. Ce genre de maladie nécessite un suivit constant et régulier. Le patient doit suivre un régime spécial, son poids est très important, il doit faire des dialyses régulièrement et donc aller à l'hôpital de manière quotidienne. Il est surveillé pour d'éventuels troubles osseux, il est sujet eux infections, à l'anémie…

La voix de Denise n'était plus qu'un murmure. Mettre en mots la douleur qu'avait subit Lily la rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Mais pourquoi être venue ici si elle devait suivre un traitement pareil ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais ce qui est sûr, si on ne la retrouve pas au plus vite Lily décèdera…Ce n'est qu'une question de temps parce que trouver un donneur compatible si vite est quasi impossible.

-Quelqu'un de compatible ?

-Le seul moyen de la sauver est une transplantation rénale. Mais les donneurs sont rares et si peu souvent compatibles. On fait appel à la famille dans un premier temps, les parents sont souvent des donneurs privilégiés, il y a aussi les frères et les sœurs et ensuite on élargie le champ des recherches.

-Lily n'a plus de famille à ce qu'elle m'a dit !

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne compte pas pour quelqu'un ! Dit-elle en tombant sur le fauteuil.

Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'il n'y est personne qui se soucie d'elle et de sa fille !

-Nous on s'en souci ! Si on cherche encore peut être qu'on trouvera quelque chose !

-Je doute que…

-Si tu veux baisser les bras c'est ton problème Denise ! Moi je n'abandonne pas cette gamine et je pense à chaque seconde à la petite fille qui se trouve chez toi à attendre le retour de sa mère !

Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre que son amie ouvrit un carton et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle aurait voulu se lever et l'aider mais elle n'y parvint pas. Ses jambes n'étaient pas assez fortes pour la maintenir debout. Après de longues et interminables minutes, Claudia Joy sorti la tête d'un carton. Elle le prit et vida son contenu sur le lit. Elle se mit à genoux sur celui-ci et prit une feuille dans les mains.

-Denise ? Denise !Celle-ci sortit de ses pensées et la regarda.

-J'ai quelque chose viens voir !

Elle se leva et s'assit de l'autre coté. Claudia Joy lui tendit la feuille, ses yeux voyagèrent sur le document.

-Comment a-t-elle eu ça ? Murmura Claudia Joy.

-Je n'en sais rien…je ne comprends pas…

-Denise je pense avoir trouvé la raison de sa venue ici !

-Quoi ? Bredouilla Denise qui n'arrivait pas à défaire son regard du papier.

-Elle te cherchait ! Comment explique tu qu'elle ai ton acte de mariage et celui de naissance de Jeremy ? Regarde ! Elle lui montra d'autres papiers. Elle a la même chose sur une certaine Diane Polin vivant à Chicago, Beth Andrews de St Louis, Erica Knox de San Diego, Myndy Wyatt de Dallas…

-Arrêtes c'est bon j'ai compris !

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle te voulait mais il semble qu'elle te recherchait !

Denise regarda la pile de documents et en retira un qui attira son attention. C'était un résultat d'analyse fait le mois précédent dans un laboratoire du centre de Chalerston. Elle trouva d'autre relevés fait dans les villes qu'avait cité son amie. A chaque fois une donnée revenait mais pas la deuxième. Elle reportait son attention sur celle faites là où elle vivait. Les deux échantillons analysés étaient quasiment identiques, ils ne variaient que très peu à la différence des autres. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle fouilla avec énergie, son cœur battait si vite.-Denise qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle trouva l'acte d'adoption. La famille d'accueil n'avait pas eu d'autre enfant. Katy et Jo Roberts avaient adoptés la petite Elizabeth tout juste âgée de trois jours dans un hôpital du Maryland.

-Elizabeth, murmura larmes envahirent ses yeux si doux.

-Lily est Elizabeth, c'est Elizabeth, répéta inlassablement la jeune femme.

Claudi Joy la regardait, ne sachant ce qu'il se passait. Qui était Elizabeth ? Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait ? Denise prit la petite enveloppe blanche entre ses doigts. Elle l'ouvrit et reconnue son écriture, l'écriture d'une jeune maman de tout juste 17 ans contrainte d'abandonner sa petite fille de trois jours. Elle éclata en sanglots. Claudia Joy vit la photo. Cette jeune femme ressemblait tant à son amie... Doucement elle s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Denise que ce passe t-il ? Parle moi s'il te se séparèrent doucement et Denise chercha tout le courage qui se trouvait en elle.

-Lily est….elle est…ma fille….c'est ma fille…

-Ta fille ?

-Elle s'appelle Elizabeth.

-Cette photo…

-Elle a été prise le jour de sa naissance par les parents qui avaient l'intention de l'adopter…ils m'ont demandé si ils pouvaient garder une photo de nous deux pour qu'un jour elle puisse la voir…me voir…Je leur ai dis oui…c'étaient des personnes merveilleuses.

-Mais et Frank je croyais que….

-J'ai connu Frank quand j'avais 18 ans, Lily est née avant, d'un autre homme. J'ai toujours affirmé que Frank était le premier pour cacher le fait que…je suis une mauvaise mère…j'ai abandonnée ma fille à des inconnus alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques jours ! Frank ne connaît pas son existence…il ne sait pas que j'entends ces pleurs dans mes cauchemars, il ne sait pas que je pense chaque année depuis 21 ans au jour de son anniversaire, que je me demande où elle se trouve et si elle est en sécurité…j'ai l'ai aimé dès que j'ai sus son existence en moi

-Pourquoi l'avoir fait adopté?

-Parce que les femmes de la famille se doivent d'être exemplaires ! Ma…mère m'a forcée à faire ce choix ! A 17 ans que voulais tu que je fasses ? Mais Elizabeth a trouvé des parents merveilleux…Ils se sont parfaitement occupé d'elle, elle est devenu une jeune femme extraordinaire.

-Et… son père ?

-Il a eu ce qu'il voulait et il m'a quitté ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai préférée oublier tout ça…mais je n'ai jamais pus le pleura à chaud de larmes une nouvelle fois.

Elle arrivait difficilement à rassembler ses mots, l'émotion était trop forte mais elle avait besoin de se confier. Pendant des années elle ne l'avait pas fait et s'était le moment de laisser parler son cœur.

-Il m'a fait un merveilleux cadeau, celui d'être mère…Elizabeth a ses yeux, dit-elle en souriant timidement. …Mais je n'ai pas su la protéger et la garder près de moi…

- Ton impression de déjà vu lorsque tu as vu Lily au bar n'est ce pas ?

-Je n'avais plus revu ma fille depuis sa naissance mais son regard…

Denise ne put finir sa phrase et fondit en larmes. Et son amie l'attira contre elle. La tête posée sur son épaule elle continua son récit.

-Je ne l'ai pas oublier, j'ai pensée à elle chaque jours de ma vie mais….je l'ai abandonnée …deux fois. Elle m'a recherché pour vivre et pour sa fille et moi je l'ai abandonnée ! Elle a sut être forte pour Katy et je n'ai pus l'être pour elle.

-Calme toi, murmura Claudia Joy en caressant ses cheveux.-J'ai perdue ma fille une seconde fois, je l'ai perdue et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.-On va la retrouver !-C'est trop tard.-On le fera à tant je te le promet !-Comment peut eu en être sûre ? Je n'ai fait que tout rater. Ceux que j'aime s'éloignent de moi…

-Arrêtes je t'interdit de dire ça tu m'entends ?

-Frank est loin, il me manque, notre couple est basé sur un mensonge, je risque de perdre mon fils dans cette guerre, j'ai retrouvée une fille sur le point de mourir…

-Et tu as une petite fille ! Tu oublies Katy ? Cette fillette a besoin de toi Denise. Tu comptes beaucoup pour elle et même si tu n'as pas sus te battre pour garder ta fille fais le pour elle. Pour offrir une vie pleine de joie et de rire à ta petite fille !

La jeune femme ne dit plus rien, elle continuait de sangloter contre son amie. Son cœur s'était déchiré en deux. Comment pouvait-on souffrir à ce point ? Elle avait sentit une pareille douleur 21 ans plus tôt. Jamais elle ne crus avoir autant mal et pourtant ce jour là fut aussi douloureux. Après quelques minutes ainsi enlacées, elles décidèrent de rentrer. Claudia Joy rassembla les documents et les mis dans sa voiture. Elles viendraient chercher les autres affaires plus tard. Le voyage du retour se fit dans un silence des plus total. Denise se dirigea d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle sentit une main se refermer sur son épaule. Claudia Joy lui accorda un sourire amical et toutes deux pénétrèrent dans la demeure. Katy courut vers les deux femmes et Denise l'accueillit contre sa poitrine.

-Tu es revenue !

-Je te l'avais la prit dans ses bras et rejoignit le salon.

-Katy n'a pas voulu dormir, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer !

-Merci pour tout Roxy, tu peux rentrer !

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Claudia Joy lança un regard à Denise et répondit.

-Non rien !

-Oh mince, j'espère qu'il y aura du Joy acquiesça.

Après les avoir salué une dernière fois elle les quitta.

-Tu devrais rentrer Claudia !

-Je reste avec toi !

-Ca ira.

- Hors de question que tu reste seule avec Katy. J'appelle Michael pour lui dire que je reste ici.

-Claudia…

-J'ai pris ma décision, répliqua Claudia Joy sur un ton caté prit son portable et appela son époux.

Elle l'informa de la situation sans entrer dans les détails. Denise s'occupa de mettre la fillette en pyjama et la coucha dans son lit.

-J'arrive ma puce d'accord ? Elle acquiesça et Denise sortit de la chambre.

-Merci.

-C'est normal, dit Claudia Joy en l'attirant contre elle, ça va aller Denise.

-…

-Allez vas te coucher, une demoiselle doit t'attendre avec impatience, je doute quelle ne s'endorme avant que tu ne se séparèrent doucement.

-Je doute que je ne dorme moi aussi, soupira Denise.-Essaye au moins, tu as besoin de te reposer après tout ça.

-Oui…je me demandais juste…où crois tu qu'elle se trouve en ce moment ?

Son amie ne répondit pas. Denise regagna sa chambre. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se changer et se coucha à coté de la fillette. Celle-ci se tourna vers elle et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et posa sa tête contre la sienne. Il fallu de longues minutes à la jeune femme avant de s'endormir d'épuisement. Claudia Joy les regarda dormir un instant puis elle regagna le salon et se coucha sur le canapé pour quelques heures.

Elle avait passé la nuit à rouler. Lily ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle devait partir le plus loin possible. Son visage était toujours ravagé par la tristesse. Mais elle avait fait le bon choix, elle le savait. Avec qui d'autre Katy pouvait-elle être heureuse ? Avec qui mieux que sa grand-mère, pouvait-elle connaître la joie d'une famille et lui apporter tout ce dont elle avait besoin ? Elle avait mis des années pour la retrouver, tout ça dans l'unique but de pouvoir faire cette greffe. Les médecins n'étaient pas certains qu'elles puissent être compatibles mais elles l'étaient. Les analyses avaient été formelles. Elle était sa mère biologique, celle qui lui donna la vie. Un espoir c'était dessiné mais elle n'avait pas voulu briser ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait construit une famille où elle n'avait pas sa place. Elle était aimée de ses proches et respectée par les autres. Lily avait faillit tout gâcher. Elle n'a même pas pus lui avouer sa véritable identité. Elle avait préféré fuir, pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait choisit la facilité et avait refusé de se battre. Katy serait heureuse elle le savait et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Denise en obtiendrait la garde sans aucun problème, elles étaient parentes et sa seule se gara enfin. Elle était morte de fatigue. Le jour se levait doucement dans la campagne. Elle sortit de la voiture et marcha quelques mètres. A présent elle se trouvait sur le pont en bois au dessus du fleuve. Elle regarda la surface lisse et calme. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, elle franchit la balustrade. Elle se tenu encore quelques instants. Le soleil fit son apparition. Le ciel perdait doucement ses couleurs rosâtres pour devenir bleu. Lily regarda ce levé de soleil. Elle trouvait les couleurs magnifiques. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant la douce caresse du vent d'automne sur son visage. Puis ses doigts s'écartèrent. Elle ne sentit plus le contact de l'acier sous sa peau. Lily sentit son corps basculer. En une fraction de seconde elle entra dans l'eau glacée. Elle se laissa tomber sans se débattre. Elle ouvrit les yeux un cour instant et vit le ciel bleu, loin très loin puis elle s'abandonna enfin. Le froid pénétra dans tout son corps. Elle ne pensait plus à rien. Son corps ne lui faisait plus mal, sa tête ne pensait plus. Elle se sentait bien…si bien…

_Fin de la première partie_

_Partie 2 : Mother and Daughter. _


End file.
